But Don't Stop
by Cat and Fiddle
Summary: [Neji x Shikamaru, sequal to Make Your Move] Can Neji and Shikamaru work things out or will the Inuzuka and sinks keep getting in the way? [on a sort of HIATUS?]
1. Chapter 1: If

**_But Don't Stop_**

**

* * *

**

**Story Summary:** Neji and Shikamaru find it harder to keep their relationship running smoothly than they expected- can they work it out or are they just too different? Sequal to _Make Your Move_.

**Story Pairing(s):** Neji x Shikamaru with a side of Shino x Kiba, Naruto x Hinata, Chouji x Ino, Lee x Sakura, Kakashi x Iruka, and Inari knows who else!

**Overall Rating:** T for some language, fighting, making out, and insinuated sex; could be a higher rating, but I think this is fine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Summary:** The Nara still isn't completely over Kiba.

**Chapter Pairing(s):** Neji x Shikamaru, Chouji x Ino, mentioned Kiba x Shikamaru and Kiba x Shino

**Chapter Rating:** T for mild language and angst.

**Author's Note:** Thankyou to Paachaaaw, BrevityofWit, and SilveryKitsune for requesting a sequal. I apologize for the long wait, but I was having trouble thinking of a plot.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Naruto.

* * *

_chapter one_

* * *

"N-Neji-niisan, you're staring off into space again," Hinata murmured. Neji snapped out of his trance, shaking his head to clear the fog. 

"My apologies, Hinata-sama," he said, resting an elbow on his knee, contemplating his next move in their game of Shogi. As Hinata had yet to redeem herself against Shikamaru, their lessons had not ceased. He sighed and pushed a pawn, eyes flicking away towards the clouds. Hinata watched this.

"How is Shikamaru-kun?" she queried. Neji sighed. Hinata had been the one to greet him at the front gate when he had returned- sodden, sleepy, and more than just a little disarranged. Without asking, she'd fetched towels and a dry set of clothes for him and hadn't brought it up again, though she definitely had a good idea what happened... about the Shogi game, at least. Perhaps not afterward. He frowned.

"He is doing well. Back to being lazy and spending all his time cloud-gazing," he glanced at the board and his brow wrinkled. "Hinata-sama, that isn't a good move. Please explain why not and do something else."

Hinata blushed and studied the board before stammering out a few reasons and replacing the piece before making an alternate move. She waited, then waved an impassive hand over her cousin's eyes. She giggled a little when there was no reaction. Slowly, Neji blinked and turned his attention to the game. Despite his languid demeanor, he was still obviously winning the game. He sighed and checkmated Hinata. Her smile flipped, becoming a frown.

"O-oh, I didn't see that move," she said. Neji heaved a sigh, vexed that after nearly a month and a half of training his cousin was still barely a novice at Shogi. How could she possibly keep hoping to defeat Shikamaru? She looked up as Neji stood, tying his hitai-ate on over the white cloth he always, always wore to cover the seal. She smiled, "Are you going to see Shikamaru-kun, Neji-niisan?" Neji only nodded and left, knowing Hinata would take care of the board.

__

- - -

"Let's take a break, ne?" Ino suggested, breathing deeply and wiping the sweat from her brow. Chouji and Shikamaru both stopped what they were doing and nodded. Ino spread a blanket on the ground and produced a basket of food, seemingly from nowhere. Chouji took his seat next to Ino and Shikamaru sat across from them. Ino leaned towards Chouji and he discreetly put his hand on hers. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What's for lunch today?" Shikamaru mumbled, crossing his legs and reclining on the soft, white and red checkered blanket.

"The usual," Ino supplied, unpacking the food. "Shika-chan(1), sit up if you're going to eat," she snapped. Shikamaru sighed and muttered something about troublesome women and grudgingly righted himself.

"And Neji isn't troublesome?" Chouji asked around a mouthful of food. Ino looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and he muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"Who told you?" he asked, frowning. Chouji shrugged.

"No-one." Shikamaru raised a questioning brow at him this time. "I was going to see if you were back to cloud-gazing the other day when I spotted you sitting with the Hyuuga. Correct me if I'm wrong, but something must have happened between you two for him to be able to get you out of that house willingly."

"We tried for weeks!" Ino interjected, disappointed that Neji had succeeded so easily where she and Chouji had struggled. Chouji gave her hand a soft squeeze. Shikamaru's eyebrow ticked.

"We played a game of Shogi. That's all," he muttered. Chouji raised both eyebrows at this and Ino looked between the two.

"And...?" she prodded, "Who won?"

"Neither of us," Shikamaru shrugged, shifting a little in his discomfort at being interrogated so thoroughly, knowing he would not (could not) lie to his friends, but certainly not wanting to disclose the true events of that night.

"A tie?" Chouji suggested. Shikamaru shook his head, sighing and muttering troublesome under his breath.

"The board got flipped over and the game wasn't finished. As it stands, Neji still owes me the two pieces I lost because of him," he explained half-heartedly. Chouji and Ino nod like they know that can't possibly be all. Shikamaru grimaced at their closeness, wondering if he and Neji would ever be a couple and sit close like that.

Even more deviously, his mind wondered if Shino and Kiba sat that close.

Now thoroughly disturbed, he got up and stalked away, leaving a confused Chouji and Ino. The two looked at each other, brows raised.

"He's been pretty moody lately," Chouji observed. Ino sighed.

"What _is_ his problem!?" She scowled. Chouji looked anywhere but at her, feigning innocence. Ino was one of the few who hadn't discovered Shikamaru and Kiba's relationship. He finally looked at her and they shared a smile before she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He blushed and they finished their food in companionable silence.

_**- - -**_

As expected, Shikamaru was lounging in the tall grass, watching the clouds intently. When Neji approached he could see the fine lines in the younger nin's brow, betraying his aggravated thoughts. Shikamaru offered no greeting as Neji took a seat in the grass a short distance away. Neji watched the clouds for a peaceful moment, enjoying the warm sunlight on his face.

"Shikamaru-kun," he said, looking at the shadow nin next to him, "Let's go do something. It's nearly lunch- how does ramen sound? My treat."

"I don't want to go anywhere," Shikamaru muttered, glowering up at the clouds, "I'm comfortable here." Neji chuckled, shaking his head.

"I swear, you get lazier every passing day," he teased. Shikamaru sighed and shrugged as best one can while lying down. Neji frowned.

"It's too troublesome to get up..." Shikamaru mumbled, closing his eyes and feigning sleep. Neji's frown deepened.

"Shikamaru, get up. We're going to eat lunch," he demanded. Something gave him a feeling that Shikamaru had been too 'lazy' to make breakfast that morning, either, or dinner the night before, or lunch, or breakfast. Or any meals at all, in the past few days. Shikamaru grunted and made a face.

"I don't wanno ma!" he whined, mimicking a childish voice. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he urged, temping the shadow nin, "It'll be a date." Shikamaru stuck out his tongue before shifting to a more comfortable position in the soft grass. Neji's eyes narrowed as he suppressed a frustrated sigh. As much as he loathed to use the Nara's catch phrase, this was indeed troublesome. "Shikamaru, I want to do something with you. If we're going to be a couple, we should go out on dates. If Ichiraku's isn't good enough, then by all means, tell me where."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to frown. "You act like such a girl. Hyuuga."

"We both know very well I am not." A faint blush graced the Nara's face- Neji had taken the honor of being seme that night just over a week ago.

"Anyway," he muttered, averting his gaze to avoid Neji's light smirk, "Why can't we do something here, instead?" There was a slight pause and Shikamaru dared a glance at Neji and realized just what the Hyuuga must have assumed from what he said. He pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to edge away.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what do you mean?" the Hyuuga purred. Shikamaru gulped, furiously racking his mind for a sufficient answer. Where was that genius when he needed it?

"Cloud gazing?" he suggested meekly, drawing his shoulders to his ears. Neji's brow creased, but after an endless moment the older boy sighed and nodded, leaning back on his elbows and looking up. Shikamaru allowed himself a smile and lay back in the grass as well, trailing the sluggish movement of a particularly fluffy cloud bank. They lay in a relatively companionable silence for a while longer until Neji suddenly got up. Shikamaru watched lazily with one eye as the Hyuuga straightened himself out, brushing off a few pieces of grass. He gave Shikamaru a look something between disappointment and resentment, causing the younger boy to wince.

As he left; "Where're you going?"

"... To train."

**_- - -_**

Neji was frustrated with Shikamaru. Technically they weren't going out- no one had been asked out yet. But he felt that having sex definitely counted as becoming a couple. He wasn't going to lie: he was no romantic; but he did want to spend time with his significant other. He chided himself for believing Shikamaru would forsake his lazy ways just for him. On the brighter side, the Nara had not denied that they were a couple when Neji said it.

"Oh," Neji murmured, frowning. He pulled out of his stance and backed away from the dummy he was practicing on and examined his hands. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he had not realized the tips of his fingers had been worn down and were staining the white cloth wrapped around a pole with smudges of red. Sighing, he retired from training, but not wanting to go to his room, hit the streets of Konoha.

_It's getting late_, he realized, looking up at the sky. He began to wonder whether Shikamaru had eaten or not yet. Growing frustrated again, he stopped at a street vender and bought some food. It took a few tries, but eventually he found his way to Shikamaru's house. First he knocked on the front door, but there was no answer. He tried again. Still no-one answered. Confused, he tried the knob and discovered it was unlocked. Realizing this was strange, he entered cautiously, setting the food on the coffee table. Somewhere there was water running. Assuming it was Shikamaru taking a bath, Neji let himself into Shikamaru's room to wait.

Shikamaru's room was neither messy nor overly neat. Yes, there were clothes, books, and weapons on the ground but they were generally grouped in piles in their own corners (the clothes were even separated into 'clean' and 'dirty' piles. Admittedly, even Neji's room acquired those every now-and-then when the servants weren't around for periods of time). The bed wasn't made, but the bookshelves were neatly organized and the Shogi board- the two missing pieces replaced with marked stones- was set up as though Shikamaru had been playing himself. Neji studied it curiously; one side seemed to be set in a form that was similar to what he had seen Shikamaru use when they played, the other side was organized differently, as though Shikamaru were trying to form a new style of playing. Neji nodded to himself, admiring the Nara's work.

He wandered over to the cloud-lover's bed and sat down, picking up the book on the pillow and flipping it to the marked page. It was a very complicated book of weapons and tactics; typical of someone as smart as Shikamaru, Neji thought, though oddly uncharacteristic to the Nara in particular, considering the boy's innate laziness.

When the bath water was still running by the time he had finished the book, Neji knew something wasn't quite right. The bath should have been long-since full by then. Setting the book back on the pillow Neji got up and edged his way to the bathroom, pressing an ear to the door and listening.

There was a splash of water and a loud gasp, followed by a soft, "Damnit!" and another splash. Neji frowned. What seemed like forever passed and he began to worry. He knocked on the door.

"Shikamaru?" he called, "Shikamaru!" He pounded on the door, then kicked it open. There was Shikamaru, face submerged in the full to overflowing sink, hair a sodden, drippy mess. Neji grabbed Shikamaru by the waist and yanked the boy back. Shikamaru gasped for air, slipping on the slick tile and landing both him and Neji on the wet floor.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Nara!?" Neji seethed. Shikamaru blinked a few times then wiped the water off his face.

"Neji?" he asked blankly. Neji frowned but nodded. Shikamaru sighed and pulled away from the Hyuuga, planting his butt dejectedly in a puddle by the bathtub, shrugging. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Why were you drowning yourself in the sink?" Neji repeated himself. Shikamaru shrugged and fiddled with the towel tied around his waist- the only garment he wore at the moment. Neji sighed and stood. "Get up, I brought you food," he instructed. Shikamaru also rose.

"M'not hungry," he mumbled, but let Neji lead him down the stairs. Neji sat him on the couch and unpacked the food, forcing a bowl and chopsticks into Shikamaru's hands. Shikamaru sighed and stared sullenly at the food before taking a bite. Neji let out a breath of relief. He sat next to Shikamaru with his own bowl and watched as the Nara ate slowly but hungrily, as though he hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Shikamaru," Neji said softly.

"Mm?" Shikamaru answered around a bite of rice.

Neji faltered, afraid to say the wrong thing and send Shikamaru further into depression when the Nara seemed to be better at the moment. Finally he sighed and put his bowl down, giving the Nara nothing but his profile as he spoke; "If you were doing... that... because I didn't stay with you today in the field-"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Shikamaru shrugged and Neji frowned. He looked away from Neji's scrutinizing stare, uncomfortable. Neji was considered a genius, too. There was no avoiding it; he would figure it out quickly.

"Does it have to do with..." he hesitated, "the Inuzuka?"

"You _can_ call him Kiba, you know, it wouldn't kill you," Shikamaru automatically ground out, then quickly tagged on a, "But that's not the reason."

Neji knew better. Shikamaru was still pining after Kiba- though why he would still be like that after almost two months was completely beyond Neji. That was a fact and Neji could do nothing about it, because for whatever reason fate decided it. Obviously, Shikamaru had not made a permanent recovery the night they'd shared together. Only a long enough recovery to prove to Neji that Shikamaru could indeed be very good company.

"Of course not," Neji played along with Shikamaru but got up.

"W-wait!" Shikamaru squeaked, snagging the sleeve of Neji's shirt. Neji yanked his sleeve out of the Nara's grip but stayed. He listened to the sound of Shikamaru as he stood and rounded the table to stand in front of him. He tried to keep the venom out of his stare, but he must not have done very well since the younger nin flinched visibly at seeing his eyes. Shikamaru glanced around uncomfortably, muttering something about troublesome before pulling Neji into a passionate kiss.

Passionate on his end, that is. Neji didn't react and Shikamaru pulled away, confused.

"Neji?"

"I don't want to kiss you if you're thinking about _Kiba_," Neji hissed, brushing past Shikamaru. He paused at the door; "Finish the food. You've lost too much weight, recently."

And then he was gone and Shikamaru sank to his feet, biting back the tears. Damnit, how did he always manage to screw everything up with Neji? At least with Kiba they could talk without it becoming an argument. At least with Kiba there was nothing between them- until Shino came along.

It dawned on Shikamaru that he was doing to Neji what Kiba had done to him.

* * *

(1) I hate the name "Shika" but I can see Ino using it instead of Shikamaru. Also, -chan is an honorific usually for girls, but it can also be used for friends. I figure she'd use -chan instead of -kun because (I think) she's younger than Shikamaru. Either way, it's what I chose, so I'm afraid you'll just have to deal. Sorry, 'kaythanks.

**So, it's not as good as the first part, I think... I apologize sincerely for that! Shikamaru's depression will be explained in full in the next two chapters or so. As I said before, I apologize profusely for the long delay!**


	2. Chapter 2: We

_Make Your Move_

**But Don't Stop**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Shikamaru's dad returns from his mission to something he's never seen before.

**Chapter Pairing(s):** none; talks about Kiba x Shikamaru, Kiba x Shino, Chouji x Ino, and of course Neji x Shikamaru.

**Chapter Rating:** T for some language and mild 'adult themes' (yeah, I _finally_ went and read the guidelines; only took me three years).

**Author's Notes:** Have I mentioned how much I love paachaaaw and BrevityofWit? Well, now I have. I also love everyone else who has reviewed! I try not to be one of those people who begs for reviews (though I did mention them in Make Your Move) so it's really exciting for me when I go to my stats page and there are reviews. I love all of you!

It makes me want to write more. Consequentially, my grades slipped a bit a little over a week ago but now I am fully recovered! My grades are fine and it looks like, even though I failed my math midterm (everything else went great) I will be allowed to continue with my math classes (yay). But I won't go into details, because I know that's boring and you're here for the story! I'm just hyper and happy, which doesn't happen together very often (being happy usually makes me kinda warm, fuzzy, and languid while being hyper usually makes me energetic, talkative, and depressed. Dunno why.)

**Disclaimer:** -think of all the yummy yaoi pairings we love- yeah, that's Naruto _if_ I owned it. Too bad I don't, huh?

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Was it the water, or was there really a blue tint to his lips? Was it the movement of the water, or was he really slipping in and out of view? Goddamnit, he should not be this upset after almost two months. Shikamaru dunked his face in the sink again, holding it there. Screw it all- he didn't even know whether he wanted it to shock him out of his misery, maybe slap him back into a reality where he accepted that Kiba had moved on and he was long since overdue to follow suit, or if he actually wanted to drown himself. Damnit, why was his own heart so troublesome?

Shikamaru slung his head back, gasping for air and clutching his chest. Goddamnit, he just wanted to rip his heart out. It was too troublesome! Fuck it all, emotions weren't worth it- they weren't worth it! They were not worth all this trouble and all this pain and all this confusion and-

He threw his face back into the sink, screaming into the sloshing water.

_**- - -**_

Nara Shikato sighed as he entered the front door of his home after a month-long mission- it was typical of Shikamaru to have left the door unlocked and practically hanging wide open. In all honesty, he had worried that Shikamaru might not be alright while he was away on his mission. Said mission was only meant to be two weeks but uncontrollable variables had forced him to stay longer. No matter how fast Shikato had urged his cell members to travel, it hadn't felt fast enough for him on the return trip (not to mention he scared the living daylights out of his age-old friends with his lack of laziness).

Shikato was one of the first people to discover Kiba and Shikamaru's relationship, and rather unwittingly, at that. To say the least, he had not suspected his son was even interested in sex, let alone actively participating that night he entered the boy's room without knocking. The fact that his son's partner in crime had been a guy did not even matter at that point when Shikato sat them down and forced them to hear the 'birds-and-the-bees' talk, though he did feel like an idiot later when he realized most of it was irrelevant considering guys couldn't get pregnant.

Shikato had not been informed directly, but he was also the first to know when Kiba broke up with Shikamaru. When Shikamaru came home at one in the morning through the _front_ door, Shikato knew something was wrong. When he saw Shikamaru had taken his gift earrings out, he knew it had to do with Kiba. The next morning Shikato noticed that Kiba was spending undue amounts of time with the Aburame boy and it was obvious why Shikamaru acted so uncharacteristically. Yet Shikamaru had seemed content to disappear to Asuma's- spending the entirety of his days playing Shogi - so Shikato had let it be, hoping that Asuma would get this son through it all. Then Ino and Chouji took things into their own hands and literally drug the Nara boy out of the house to participate in some healthy cloud-gazing and Shikato knew his son would be alright.

That same day he had been called by the Hokage to participate in aforementioned month-long mission and had not been home since his son had been dragged away by his friends.

Shikamaru's Mother had left on a three-month trip to a neighboring village to visit some old relatives two weeks before the break-up and would not be back until the end of the month. Shikamaru was a big boy, Shikato had figured, he could hold down the fort for a while.

"I'm home," he announced laggardly, locking the door behind him. He dumped his weapons holster and vest on the coffee table beside one empty bowl and one full bowl of take-out. Shikato shook his head amusedly. When nothing but the sound of water greeted him, he was not unduly distressed- it was the normal time of night to be taking a shower.

Such a misfortune that everyone believed that (but a misfortune for who?).

Shikato ascended the stairs to check Shikamaru's room to make sure it wasn't a disaster. On his way up, the stairs squelched oddly beneath his feet. He looked down at the pools of water swirling around his feet. His attention turned to the bathroom door and the sound of running water and gurgling shouts.

"Shikamaru?" he asked, tapping the door lightly with his knuckles. Something solid pounded against the ceramic of the sink and another agonized shout submerged in water floated through the door. Shikato gritted his teeth and forced the door in. He took a moment to register what he was seeing.

"Shikamaru!" he finally exclaimed, grasping his son by the arms and bodily tearing the boy away from the sink. Shikamaru's body trembled with the his wracking gasps for air. Shikato gathered his son in his arms, carrying the boy out of the bathroom, not caring about the water that splashed beneath his boots- new flooring could be bought, but not his son.

Shikamaru immediately hid his face ashamedly in the pillow when Shikato put him in bed. People were not supposed to be seen drowning themselves in sinks and crying- _men_ were not to be seen drowning themselves and crying. Not over something as stupid as a teenage relationship; not by their parents.

Sometimes Shikamaru wondered about his sanity.

"I'm not a genius," he muttered scornfully into his pillow. The bed sank where Shikato seated himself beside his son. It was hard to remember that the ever resourceful shinobi beside him was still a kid.

"Yes, you are," Shikato murmured, rubbing Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru's shoulders shook violently.

"No, I'm not," Shikamaru choked out, "I can't do anything right. First I'm not good enough for Kiba but Shino, the bug-freak, is! Then I get a second chance- with Neji- and I blow it every time. _Every_ time. I just can't do it right- I chased him off this afternoon because I was too lazy to eat lunch with him- just lunch, that's all he asked for! The guy even offered to pay- and then he came over with dinner but I was too busy sulking about Kiba and Shino and Chouji and Ino and too busy shoving my face in that godforsaken sink to have time for him. And then I couldn't even deny it when he asked if it had to do with Kiba and then... then I _kissed_ him and I thought about _Kiba_ and he knew, he fucking _knew_!"

Shikato let out a whoosh of air, still rubbing his son's back thoughtfully. "You can't control your heart."

"But why can't it at least be reasonable!?" Shikamaru ground out bitterly, smacking his open palm against the pillow, "It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," Shikato reminded his son.

"But even Ino and Chouji are happy together! Kiba's been moved on for so long I don't even want to think about it, so why am I still stuck here, thinking about Kiba when Hyuuga Neji is offering himself to me?" Shikamaru confided, frustrated. His dad thought about it.

"I don't think I can answer that for you, son," Shikato admitted, "I'm not the genius."

"Neither 'm I," Shikamaru mumbled, turning his back to his father. Shikato stared at his son's back a while before getting up and ruffling the boy's hair, flicking off the lights as he left to turn off the still running water in the bathroom. He sighed as he sloshed through the water, knowing his wife would have a fit when she returned from her trip. He stared at the water in the sink as its surface slowly smoothed out. He had never seen his son in such a state of distress before, had never been the one his son went to for guidance and advice; he found it unnerving.

Advice wasn't his strong point.

* * *

**That didn't end up exactly the way I wanted, but eh. It frustrates me that all my Shikamaru centric fics tend to be so angsty- Shikamaru doesn't seem like that type! I just don't know why it happens.**


	3. Chapter 3: Never

_Make Your Move_

**But Don't Stop**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** There are friends... and then there are lovers. 

**Chapter Pairing(s):** Chouji x Ino, Shino x Kiba, mentioned Kiba x Shikamaru, and of course our favorite: Neji x Shikamaru.

**Chapter Rating:** T for "adult themes", language, and fighting.

**Author's Notes:** Oh. My. God. That was the best surprise I've ever had when I logged in and saw I had four new reviews in one day. To express my love: an uber-long chapter! (I hope)

On a side note... the state standardized tests are this week and that's both a good thing and a bad thing- good because they mean less homework from all my teachers and more writing time for my stories; bad because they are as boring as death and I'm not going to know anyone in my testing room (plus, for whatever reason, I am in Pre-Calc math but I can't add or read numbers to save my life... and they like to call me a genius- ha!)

**Disclaimer:** I dunno why, but I suddenly got depressed... oh, I know! It's because I don't own Naruto! (Just kidding; haha, laugh!)

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Sometimes Chouji wished he could make a jutsu to _shrink_ himself so small Ino couldn't glare at him like she was right then. The blonde's rage was so obvious Chouji could almost see the flames raging behind her. She was angry because Shikamaru had skipped out on training all that morning and now it was lunch and he still wasn't there. Just because Asuma was away on a mission did _not_ mean Shikamaru was allowed to stop training!

"Where is that lazy boy?" Ino fumed, handing Chouji his sandwich. Despite her rage, she still managed to nibble delicately on her salad (her most recent diet).

Chouji shrugged meekly. "Cloud gazing?" he suggested. Ino's eyebrow ticked and she slammed her salad bowl down, rising.

"That's it!" she announced, snagging Chouji's ear and dragging the unfortunate boy with her as she stormed off, "We're going to go find him!"

"Ino-chan..." Chouji whined, stumbling along behind her, holding his throbbing ear. She hmph'ed and marched on, ignoring her boyfriend's protests. If she had to come out here at ungodly hours in the morning to train- which always led to some sort of cosmetic disaster- then Shikamaru could drag his lazy ass out here as well and play with his shadow for a few hours, at least.

"That's strange," Ino murmured, halting suddenly. Chouji winced as he bumped into her and looked up. He scanned Shikamaru's favorite field for the lazy-nin.

"He's not there," he said, almost relieved. Ino sighed, frustrated.

"He is going to _get_ it when we find him," Ino vowed, dragging Chouji off again in the direction of Shikamaru's house. This time Chouji didn't mind as much since Ino wasn't pulling his ear off and he still had his sandwich to munch on.

"Oi, O'tou-san_(1)_!" Ino called out, waving an arm as they approached Shikamaru's house. Shikato looked up, in the process of locking the front door of his house. He smiled and waved at Shikamaru's teammates. "Is Shika-chan home?"

"Ah, yes," Shikato said in the same soft drawl as Shikamaru, but a little deeper and age-worn; "He was supposed to train with you two today, wasn't he?" Ino nodded. "Ah, well... he's sleeping right now-"

"I am gunna tear his head off!" Ino exploded, positively furious that Shikamaru had been sleeping soundly while she had been training her butt off all morning. Shikato scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly.

"He had a rough night last night," Shikato excused his son, "He's still coping with the break-up, it seems."

"I thought he was over it?" Chouji frowned, remembering how normal Shikamaru had acted the previous day (up until he stormed off). Shikato sighed, shaking his head.

"That's what I thought, too," the father admitted, "But I'm afraid we were mistaken."

"Wait, what break-up?" Ino asked, not understanding. Shikato looked at Ino with a look of mild disbelief.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?" Ino asked. Chouji answered before Shikato could reply.

"He didn't want you to get all... girly on him," Chouji intervened, "He said it would be troublesome if you knew he was dating Kiba."

Ino opened her mouth to give Chouji a scorching reply about getting all girly on people when she realized what he'd said. She gaped for a while then remembered her manners and snapped her mouth shut. "Oh, well, that's... that's..."

Chouji addressed Shikato before the man could slink away; "What exactly do you mean, Shikamaru had a rough night last night, Shikato-san?"

Shikato studied his son's friend's earnest face for a moment as Ino babbled on about always being left out and how mad she was at Shikamaru (and now Chouji, too). Shikato sighed and un-locked his door. "Come on in and I'll explain."

Ino shut up and followed the men into the Nara household living room. She and Chouji seated themselves on the sofa. Shikato disappeared into the kitchen.

"Water? Tea?" he offered.

"Tea," both teens answered. They listened to the sound of boiling water as Shikato prepared the refreshments. He returned with three cups of steaming liquid. Ino and Chouji thanked him and blew on their tea to cool it.

Shikato paced nervously, turning the cup idly in his hands. "I'm not sure where to start..." he explained. Chouji frowned.

"How about the beginning?" Ino stated matter-of-factly. Chouji couldn't suppress a chuckle and she elbowed him painfully. Shikato nodded.

"Alright," he agreed, stopping and leaning against the far wall, facing the two nin but not looking at them. "I came home last night from my mission at about eleven, I'd say, and the water was on. I didn't think much of it but when I walked up the stairs they were soaking wet so I checked up on Shikamaru in the bathroom. He was... attempting to drown himself in the sink."

Ino inhaled through her teeth and Chouji held his breath, trying to maintain his composure.

Shikato was not finished; "I pulled him away and he... confided in me. He's still very upset about his break-up with Kiba but he can't seem to get over him even though he wants to try again with Hyuuga Neji. Apparently, though, they're having some problems. Shikamaru is under the impression he can't do anything right. I've never seen him behave like this before -"

"I have," Chouji admitted, hands folded under his chin as he watched the leaves in his drink sink.

"Chouji-kun?" Ino murmured, also staring at the boy.

"It was when we were still really little. Back when you and your wife, Shikato-san, were fighting a lot he thought the two of you were going to get a divorce and was severely upset by it..." Chouji explained, shrugging tiredly. "He didn't say much more than that, but he began watching his clouds from underwater, down by the river. I asked him why and he told me the water made the clouds look funny and he liked it, so I let it be. About a week later I found him there and waited for him to come up for air so we could chat but his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. I got worried and dragged him out and he got very upset with me for fishing him out. He apologized later and I haven't seen him cloud-gaze from underwater since, but I think the self-drowning is his way of coping with mental stress that strategizing and logic can't get him out of..."

"Matters of the heart, then?" Ino suggested softly.

"Something like that," Chouji agreed. Shikato sighed.

"It's odd, but I suppose that's what happens when you have genius children," Shikato surmised, though unable to completely mask his distress. He massaged his temples with a hand.

"I had no idea," Ino murmured. Chouji rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I knew what he was going through yet I didn't notice either," he consoled. She broke down into tears and Chouji let her lean on his shoulder. Shikato politely looked the other way.

"He asked me for advice," Shikato mumbled, his brow creasing. Chouji looked up at Shikato, waiting patiently for the adult to continue. "But I'm no good with advice. The last time someone followed my advice..." he didn't finish, shrugging instead and smiling painfully. "Anyway, do either of you know why he hasn't been able to let go of Kiba yet?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but Kiba was... special to him," Chouji explained, mulling it over, "Kiba was something no-one else was for him. With Kiba it was never quiet and he couldn't just laze around like he always does, but Kiba didn't annoy him like other rambunctious, loud people do-" they paused to think of Naruto, "- Kiba forced him out of his comfort zone but Shikamaru didn't seem to mind it for some reason."

"Is Neji any of these things?" Shikato asked. Chouji shook his head.

"Hyuuga-san is quite similar to Shikamaru," Chouji said, sipping at his tea. "He is intelligent and quiet. The only real difference that I know of is their work ethics-"

"And Neji's arrogance!" Ino added. Shikato and Chouji chuckle appreciatively.

"In short, Hyuuga-san isn't anything like Kiba. He's not going to force Shikamaru out of his comfort zone, he's not going to be the one filling the silences, he's not going to be so polar opposite that their personalities have to meld together perfectly."

Shikato nodded, contemplating this.

"But maybe that's a good thing," Ino whispered, staring at her fidgeting hands, "I mean, if Neji isn't anything like Kiba then that means there is nothing there to remind him of Kiba."

"I didn't think of it that way," Chouji admitted.

"But it's a good point," Shikato agreed. There was silence as Shikato sipped loudly from his cup. Ino couldn't stop herself from wrinkling her nose in distaste at the man's poor manners.

"Hmmmmm," Chouji sighed, frowning. Ino leaned her head on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, I have to go make my report to the Hokage," Shikato announced suddenly, leaving his cup on a random shelf. "Make yourselves at home, kids."

_**- - -**_

"Ch, mendokusee," Shikamaru muttered, slinking away from his hideout just out of sight on the stairs. Did his dad _have_ to go and tell his friends? Damnit, now they were going to get annoying with all their worrying and checking up on him a million times a day. Downstairs the dishes clinked as Ino preoccupied herself with the domestic chores Shikamaru had been neglecting in the past month. He couldn't tell if Ino and Chouji were conversing due to the sounds.

He bent and scooped up the weapons and tactics book now lying on the ground. studied it for a brief moment, then hurled it at a wall.

"It seems he's up," Chouji observed from downstairs. Ino glanced up at him with a fearful look in her eyes. The Shikamaru she knew wasn't prone to fits of depression and moments of rage in which he threw things. The Shikamaru she knew was lazy, laid-back, and cowardly.

"I'll go talk to him," Chouji said, heading up the stairs. He frowned, noting that the stairs were still slightly damp (the laundry room across from the bathroom was left open to allow a breeze in to dry it). How many hours worth of water could have caused this?

Shikamaru grunted into his pillow when someone knocked at his door- he assumed it was Chouji, since someone downstairs was still washing dishes. The teen entered cautiously, peering about himself skeptically.

"Your room's a mess," he commented, finally looking at his friend. Shikamaru was face-down on his bed, hidden beneath pillow and blanket except for his arms. Chouji sighed and went over to his friend and reclined on the foot of the bed. "Even by your standards."

"It's not that bad," Shikamaru mumbled, shifting. Chouji shrugged, giving the room another critical sweep. Despite what the Nara said, it was a wreck (in its current state it could have competed with Naruto's room).

"So... are you planning to do anything today?" Chouji asked offhandedly.

"... I'm," Shikamaru busied himself with untangling a particularly nasty knot from his hair as he wracked his mind for an acceptable excuse. Finding none, he sighed and muttered something like troublesome under his breath. "No, m'not doin' anything..."

Chouji was all smiles and sunshine. "Fantastic! I hear Ichiraku's has a new ramen. I was hoping you would come with me to try it!"

Shikamaru took one frustrated glance at his friend and couldn't say no. "Fine."

"Yes!" Chouji rumbled, clenching a fist, a sparkle in his eye- I am _so_ good!

Shikamaru sighed and grumbled under his breath, shoving his head under the pillow again. He hadn't been able to sleep before, but now he was tired as hell. Chouji would not have it, however, and grabbed the lazy-nin by the scruff of his neck and practically drug Shikamaru down the stairs.

"Oi, oi, Chouji!" Shikamaru warned, "Be careful with me, sheesh!"

"Gomen, Shikamaru," Chouji apologized, but didn't let go. Shikamaru fumed silently. "But I'm afraid that if I let go you'll run away at the first chance you get." Shikamaru folded his arms, sighed, and rolled his eyes; he couldn't deny the truth in it, however, so he kept his mouth pinched in a resolute line. When they entered the living room Ino gasped, nearly dropping a dish and breaking it.

"Sh-Shika-chan!" she exclaimed, but Chouji shot her a look and she shut up, blushing embarrassedly. Shikamaru sniffed indifferently and looked away. Ino's look of embarrassment quickly became one of anger. "Don't you look away from me-"

"Ino-chan..." Chouji warned, putting on a pleading face. Ino bristled, but forced herself to calm down considerably.

"Nevermind," she amended, "Be that way."

Shikamaru gave Ino a disbelieving look, surprised that she had let him off the hook. Ino hmph'ed indignantly and both boys laughed softly. Ino sighed and shook her head- guys!

_**- - -**_

The walk to Ichiraku's wasn't short, but the weather was nice and there were a reasonable amount of clouds scuttling about in the sky (but not so many that they blocked the sun). Traveling at a leisurely pace in the company of his friends and the warmth of the sun on his face Shikamaru felt his spirits lift, even if only a little. He had great friends and there were always lots of clouds- there were still good things in life.

So long as he didn't look on the inside.

But today he wasn't going to look inside. He got more than his want of that last night. Today he just wanted to ignore the demons in his heart and enjoy the company of his friends and some Ichiraku's. Thankfully, the stand was unoccupied (as it usually was since Naruto had left for his training). The trio took their seats and Chouji ordered. The ramen was served and they ate in relative silence, save for the occasional sounds of approval and appreciation at the high quality food Ichiraku always turned out.

"See, whaddid I tell you?" Chouji said, waggling his eyebrows at Shikamaru who scowled in annoyance.

"That it was new," Shikamaru answered evasively. Chouji laughed, clapping Shikamaru on the back (Shikamaru had to lean away from the counter as he choked on his food).

"You're such a smart-alec," Ino sighed, giving Chouji the rest of her ramen. Shikamaru pounded on his sternum a few times to assist in dislodging the food. It was good, but it wasn't good enough that he didn't mind having it lodged in the back of his throat. As he was turned away from the counter, struggling with the ramen, he noticed an uncommon pair of jackets- grey and blue-green: Kiba and Shino.

Unconsciously, Shikamaru growled under his breath. Watching the pair, he completely forgot about the food still clinging to his throat. Kiba and Shino didn't seem to notice the group of fellow shinobi in Ichiraku's as they passed, Kiba gleefully chatting Shino's ear off while attempting to hang on the Aburame's arm (Shino always pulled it out of Kiba's grip after no more than two seconds). Shikamaru remembered when that used to be him getting his ear talked off and being showered with affection while being dragged around Konoha- it brought a sour taste to his mouth.

And then Kiba did something he had never done with Shikamaru in public. Kiba actually reached up, pulled down the collar of Shino's jacket, and kissed the man. And not just a short kiss, but a long, drawn out one, with passion and heat and hands everywhere and- goddamnit, he was pissed off now. What did Shino have that he didn't?

"Oi, get a room!" Shikamaru yelled. The Aburame jerked away from Kiba, putting a good two meters between them and Kiba stared at Ichiraku's, dumbfounded. Shikamaru growled and got off his stool, ducking under the cloths hanging from the roof.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji mumbled, twisting in his chair.

"Oh," Ino murmured, catching sight of Kiba and Shino.

"Oh, eh heh, hi Shikamaru," Kiba greeted his ex, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly, a faint blush gracing his cheeks. Shikamaru seethed, throwing a glare in Shino's direction. If it affected Shino at all, he hid it well. "I was just... uh-"

"Shut up, I know what you were doing," Shikamaru retorted. Kiba frowned.

"What's your problem?" he asked, annoyed, "I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend, right?"

"Not in public! Try being considerate of others."

"Hey, if you're jealous that I never kissed you in public it's your fault! It was your freakin' idea to keep us a secret in the first place," Kiba growled. Shikamaru's fists balled and he felt his shoulders shake with the anger coursing through him.

"Yeah, because _you_ were nervous about what people would think if they knew!" Shikamaru retaliated. Kiba bristled.

"_What_? That's bullshit!"

"It's the _truth_!"

"_Fuck_ you, you're just making that up because you're_ jealous_!"

"I'm _not_ jealous!"

"_Yes_ you are, just _look_ at you! It's _pitiful_!"

"_I am not jealous_!"

Shikamaru threw himself at Kiba, fists flying. The Inuzuka did not hold back either, landing his fair share of punches on Shikamaru despite being pinned beneath the other boy. They shouted obscenities at each other and Shino, Chouji, and Ino looked on helplessly, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the fight while trying to break it up.

Their savior came around the corner just in time. He stiffened at the scene the two were creating before hissing something under his breath and dashing into the fight. By now a small crowd had gathered around the fighting nin.

"Shikamaru!" Neji snapped, dragging the younger nin away from Kiba and restraining him, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru howled, struggling, "He's a bastard, a fucking bastard!"

"Shikamaru," Neji warned in a low voice.

"You're just bitter, Shikamaru, bitter and jealous. Get over it!" Kiba barked, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. He glared at it then spat and forced his way past the crowed and disappeared around a corner, leaving Shino in a very uncomfortable situation.

"Goddamnit!" Shikamaru called out, throwing himself violently against Neji's restraint (Neji valiantly held on), "I'm not fucking jealous!"

Shino seemed to want to leave- he would shift away slightly, then stop, then shift again, and stop. Finally, he addressed Shikamaru; "I apologize." He gave a slight inclination of the head before quickly tracing Kiba's footsteps. Neji let go of Shikamaru, who sank to his feet dejectedly, glaring at a few splashes of blood on the ground, some were his some were Kiba's.

Neji gave Ino and Chouji a look that said he would handle it and they vanished into Ichiraku's again to pay the bill and discuss quietly. Neji stared at Shikamaru for a while, surprised that the lazy-nin had actually taken the initiative to instigate a fight (Neji assumed Shikamaru started it). Finally he squatted next to Shikamaru and craned his neck so he could see Shikamaru's face.

"Come on," he instructed, snaking an arm around Shikamaru, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Ch," Shikamaru muttered, "troublesome..."

Neji smiled and helped Shikamaru to his feet. He led the still trembling nin to Lee's place- it was closest and whoever designed it had much better taste than Lee or Gai and Lee had welcomed Neji to use it whenever he felt the need to. Lee was away on a mission at the moment, and since Neji knew Shikamaru's dad was back but didn't want to introduce the Nara- especially in this state- to his uncle just yet, he decided they would borrow Lee's apartment.

"This isn't yours, is it?" Shikamaru mumbled, scanning the room critically.

"It's Lee's," Neji answered before Shikamaru could make some snide comment about the way it nearly sparkled in cleanliness. Shikamaru shook his head, taking a seat on the couch.

"Seems like he does everything with a ton of enthusiasm, doesn't he?" he said, referring to the almost obsessive order to the room. Neji shrugged, extracting a first-aid kit from a cabinet.

"Everything," he agreed, taking a seat next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru flinched when Neji applied a cotton boll dampened with rubbing alcohol to a scrape to clean it off. Neji frowned and apologized; "Gomen."

"Whatever," Shikamaru muttered, busying himself with the random objects in Lee's home while Neji finished cleaning and bandaging his scrapes. Shikamaru refused to look at the Hyuuga while the teen dabbed at the drying blood smeared across his cheek (carefully avoiding the split in the lip).

"Shikamaru-"

The Hyuuga was silenced when a pair of lips collided with his own. Regardless of what was polite and what was not, he stared wide-eyed at Shikamaru while they kissed, a little intimidated by the sultry gaze the shadow-nin directed back at him. His knee knocked the first-aid kit off the couch as Shikamaru cupped his face and urged him closer until Neji was hovering over the younger nin. Neji smirked down at Shikamaru, thoughts of ravaging the teen and fucking him senseless overcoming his mind.

Shikamaru was not thinking about Kiba- he was one hundred percent thinking of Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

**You thought I was going to write IT, didn't you? Didn't you!**

**I'm so evil.**


	4. Chapter 4: Suffered

_**THERE'S A BIG BREAK LINE WHERE THE EDITTED PART OF THE CHAPTER STARTS! 'kaythanks**

* * *

_

_Make Your Move_

**But Don't Stop**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Summary:** It was frustrating that Neji would be on his mind one moment and the next all he could think about was Kiba.

**Chapter Pairing(s):** Neji x Shikamaru, mentioned Shino x Kiba and Kiba x Shikamaru, and suggested Lee x Tenten but could be ignored if you don't like that pairing.

**Chapter Rating:** T for language and mild 'adult themes'.

**Author's Notes:** Looks like the HIATUS wasn't as long as I expected. As soon as I announced that this was on HIATUS, I had a sudden burst of motivation/inspiration and wrote out the entire plot... I now know this will be a ten-chapter story and the chapters should start getting much longer... but we'll see how that works out.

Wow, I got scared as all heck when for almost a week I couldn't upload any new documents and I only had one blank document uploaded as a back-up incase something like that happened (haha, but I used it on something else... hmmm, I can't remember what though, ugh... stupid memory). Yeah, and so... I stayed up last night hoping it would fix so I could post the revised chappie for you all ('cuz I really do love you that much) but eventualy got off.

As my luck would have it, I was talking to my friend about it this morning and she told me that... it came back on at some time that I can't remember anymore (dangit! Stupid memory, grr!) but I do remember that it was, like, five or ten minutes after I got -off-.

Yeah, you bet I was peeved.

But I'll try and keep updating at least once a month. No guarantees, though. School and band keeps me really busy, and I'm taking on ANOTHER instrument and lessons... yeah, I'm such a dumbass. If I feel overworked, why am I taking on more work?

I hate myself sometimes... wow, this is a long Author's note. I'll stop it here...

Lotsa love to all my reviewers, I love you all to death, and someone send me some sleeping pills, damnit.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I created, made profits, and held the copyright for Naruto... but I don't, so nyah.

* * *

_chapter four_

* * *

"I am so joyful our mission is over!" Lee exclaimed, unlocking the door to his apartment. Tenten smiled her agreement and Lee shared the smile, letting her into his apartment.

"You know what I want?" Tenten prompted, tossing aside her chuunin vest carelessly. Lee shook his head no, dropping the keys on the coffee table as they made their way to the bedroom. Tenten stretched and yawn, catlike, "I want sleep! That's the problem with missions- there's never any time for sleeping."

Lee laughed in agreement, flinging the door to his bedroom open. Tenten squeaked and clapped a hand over her mouth. Lee quickly looked to see what had disturbed her so.

There, in the middle of his bed- yes, _his_ bed!- were two lumps, and one of them was moving. Lee's eyes grew ever wider as Neji groaned and sat up- in his bed; _his_ bed!- and the sheets slipped down his torso to reveal his well-toned, but pale, chest. Tenten squeaked again, louder this time, and closed her eyes. Lee, in his utter confusion, covered her eyes for her.

"N-N-Neji-kun?" he stammered. Neji's eyes flared briefly in surprise before he nudged the lump to his side harshly. It moaned and rolled over, mumbling something about five more minutes.

"You're back early," Neji observed rather belatedly, a line of annoyance creasing his brow, as though this were _his_ room that Lee was invading and not the other way around. Lee gaped at his teammate and started in shock when Nara Shikamaru appeared from under the sheets (which had been rolled and twisted most of the way off him by that point, revealing his nicely toned legs). Tenten made a questioning sound and Lee forgot to keep his fingers together and she saw through the gasps.

The brown-haired girl fairly spouted a nosebleed as she ran away, completely understanding the previous night's transgression in _her_ bed.

How many people's bed _was_ this bed?

Lee stared after her for a moment before scratching his head and turning back to the two boys in his bed. He took a deep breath to begin a rant but Neji cleverly cut him off.

"You said I could use your apartment while you were on missions, didn't you?" he stated. Lee hesitated, but nodded.

"I said you could use it, but I don't recall anything about your companions in youth," he said. Neji sighed and pressed two fingers to his brow.

"Whoz'at?" Shikamaru mumbled, rubbing an eye sleepily while trying to tame his wild hair into a ponytail. Neji muttered the names to his lover and the Nara's eyes rolled up.

"Goddamnit!" the boy groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and punching the mattress dejectedly, presenting the room with a very nice view of his naked rear. "Mendokusee..."

Neji chuckled; "Tell me about it."

"But, Neji-kun! Why are you in bed with Nara-kun?" Lee inquired innocently. Neji opened his mouth to answer but a hand (from Shikamaru) shot out and smacked his shoulder before he could answer.

"I... you wouldn't want to know," Neji sighed, shaking his head and giving the Nara a bemused look. Shikamaru returned it with a scathing glare that blatantly said don't tell him more than you have to.

"Oh," Lee said, "Did Nara-kun need to escape his home, too?" Neji bristled and Shikamaru felt it.

"It's personal," Shikamaru muttered, shrugging and saving Neji from having to answer on his behalf. Lee nodded, deciding not to pry.

"We'll be going now," Neji informed his teammate, holding the sheet around him as he went to collect his and Shikamaru's clothes from their pile by the wall (Shikamaru wasn't using the sheet to cover, anyways). Lee blushed, suddenly understanding.

"O-okay," he managed to get out. Neji looked at his friend, then sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I'll pay for new sheets," he said- his idea of atonement for using Lee's bed for such sins. Lee, bright red, could only nod and hustle down the hall away from Neji and Shikamaru. He joined Tenten- who was holding a tissue to her nose- on the couch in the living room and stared at the keys on his coffee table; maybe he should take back the set he gave to Neji.

_**- - -**_

This sucked.

Shikamaru shivered when Neji's soft touch ghosted along his back, silently urging him to get up. Not only did they get caught- by Tenten and Lee, Lee being the kid with the second-loudest mouth in Konoha- but now he was thinking about when he and _Kiba_ had been caught. He actually laughed (silently, of course) when the idea that Kiba had been stealthier than Neji, since he and Kiba had managed to do it four times before getting caught, occurred to him. Neji seemed to sense this, as the hand on his back disappeared. In place of it, Neji unceremoniously dumped the Nara's clothes on his back.

"Rise and shine," Neji muttered sullenly, snatching the pillow away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru groaned obscenely, groping around for Neji. He caught hold of the Hyuuga's shorts and yanked hard, causing the older teen to stumble a little. "Neeeji!" he whined, "give it back..."

Neji leered down at the lazy boy, waving the pillow over his head, "No."

"Ugh... you ass," Shikamaru complained, but sat up and began pulling his clothes on. Neji didn't hide the fact that he was watching and Shikamaru felt his face grow hot. "Pervert."

Neji shrugged. "Only for you."

"Che," Shikamaru answered, shrugging on his shirt. He yawned and allowed Neji to lead him out of the building. They stopped in the living room to apologize to the back of Lee's head before leaving. "So, what now, Hyuuga?"

Neji squinted up at the sun; "Let's have lunch," he suggested. Shikamaru scowled, sniffing his own arm. He leaned over and sniffed Neji's shoulder, wrinkling his nose.

"No way," he said, "we smell like sweat and other not-so-sweet stuff."

Neji smirked; "You're right. Let's go back to Lee's and take a shower. Together." He stopped in the middle of the street to stroke Shikamaru's cheek and pull the Nara suggestively closer. Shikamaru gulped, but laughed his way around the blush.

"You wish," he returned, smirking a little of his own. He slipped out of the Hyuuga's embrace and gave a two-finger salute before loping off, hands shoved in his pockets and a mildly pissed Neji glaring at his back.

He wanted to ask Neji why it had to be Lee's house- didn't Neji have a perfectly good place at the Hyuuga residence? He wanted to avoid standing in the small confines of a shower with Neji when he would be thinking about how he and Kiba had never taken showers together- Kiba liked to take Akamaru in with him and preferred baths anyways. Somehow, last night Kiba had never once crossed his mind while he was with Neji. It was as if during his fight with the Inuzuka his mind went blank and when Neji swooped in for the save his mind stayed definitively devoid of Kiba.

"Damnit," Shikamaru muttered, kicking a stone angrily. There were days when he couldn't get Kiba off his mind and everything seemed to remind him of the Inuzuka at all the worst times. He could admit now that he was very infatuated with the Hyuuga- enough now that he would be severely hurt if Neji took someone else to bed (they weren't technically together yet, and he knew it). His heart, however, seemed to be having some serious issues.

Why did his mind have to be so genius but his heart so obtuse? It wasn't fair.

* * *

**_-_**

* * *

"Ooi, Shikamaru!" his head shot up. Chouji waved to his friend and jogged the rest of the way. He grinned, slinging an arm over Shikamaru's shoulders companionately. "Why the long face?"

Shikamaru shrugged. Chouji sighed, but he didn't feel like forcing anything out of the Nara so he let it drop.

"Iruka says you gotto go to work today," Chouji informed Shikamaru.

"Tch," Shikamaru scoffed, eyes trained on the ground, "Troublesome."

Chouji scratched his head. "Yeah, it kinda does suck."

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched. "Tell me about it. Teaching thirty six-year-olds is not my ideal day..."

"Yeah well, you're the one who had to go and become a chuunin," Chouji laughed.

"I didn't even want to, really," the Nara groaned, "They just went ahead and promoted me anyways..."

"Oh, too bad for you," Chouji said, rolling his eyes..

"Whatever," Shikamaru mumbled, "It's-"

"Nope, stop there, I don't want to hear it!" Chouji said, "I'm just the messenger. Go complain to Iruka-sensei."

Shikamaru laughed, despite himself. "All right, Chouji, will you tell Daifu_(1)_ where I am, then?"

"I already told him," Chouji answered, whipping out a bag of chips- a sure sign that he was going to their favorite spot a few blocks away. Shikamaru eyed the bag, then the clouds, and sighed, scuffing a foot dejectedly.

God, today sucked.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said, waving as he and Chouji parted ways, "I'll see you later, then."

Chouji nodded, "Good luck, surviving."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "I'll need it," he muttered darkly, adding something about children and annoying.

Chouji laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Yeah," he agreed, "See ya later, Sh'kamaru."

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru called after his friend who only waved and disappeared into an alley. Shikamaru yawned and scatching the back of his head. He absently thought back to when Kiba used to walk him to and from work. Goddamnit...

Today fucking sucked.

_**- - -**_

"Miyu, get off the desk and go home already!" Shikamaru moaned, slouching over the desk, idly toying with the red pen he was supposed to be grading with. Miyu giggled and hopped across a few more desks before disappearing from the classroom. There were loud noises in the hall as she and her friends wreaked havoc- hopefully in front of another classroom so the mess wouldn't be Shikamaru's problem- and then it was quiet.

Shikamaru sighed and stretched cat-like across the desk, scattering a few papers.

"Finally, some peace and quiet- damnit," he muttered, reaching over the desk. He wasn't tall enough and ended up almost completely on the other side of it with his rear in the air.

"Do you realize how tempting that is?" someone commented coolly from the door. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, flexing his fingers to try and reach the last few inches.

"Shut up," he snapped as the Hyuuga continued to watch his ass. He felt more than saw the older teen smirk, but ignored it as he snatched up the last few papers. He plopped back into his chair with a fwump.

"Grading?" Neji asked, striding over. Shikamaru nodded and Neji pulled up a seat. "How degrading."

"Tell me about it," Shikamaru grumbled, marking up another failing paper. He set it aside with a small smile. Neji peered at the much larger un-graded stack.

"I'll help," he said, taking half. Shikamaru glanced up, but shuffled around in a drawer for an extra red pen.

"Thanks. Here's the answer key," he explained, handing the slip to Neji, "But you should know all the answers by heart anyways."

Neji glanced over the test and chuckled, "Of course. I remember when this seemed difficult."

Shikamaru shrugged, deciding not to tell Neji it had never been particularly difficult for him (though not necessarily easy, either). Neji seemed satisfied with the silence and began poring over his own papers.

Half an hour later, he set aside the last one with disgust, "I'm disappointed in the newest generation. The grades were terrible."

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed, "I didn't see anything higher than a C."

"I got two B's... a Hyuuga and an Aburame," Neji smirked proudly, since Hyuuga always did better. Shikamaru scoffed and stood and stretched. He straightened out the thick stack of papers.

"I'll leave the recording to Iruka... it's his job, not mine," he announced, heading out. Neji followed. "So... how come you're here?"

Neji looked at Shikamaru, surprised; "I came to pick you up from work, of course."

"Mendokusee."

"You think everything is troublesome, Nara."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this; "Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"Not that I can think of," Neji admitted, "My parole doesn't end for a few more days."

"It's pretty stupid for them to keep you from going on missions just for going solo against orders," Shikamaru muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I mean, didn't you say the mission couldn't have been completed if you didn't do it?"

Neji nodded; "It's more of a requirement that they put me on parole- if they let one ninja go against orders, what would say to the rest about doing what they're told?"

Shikamaru scowled. "I hate it when you're right."

"That's too bad."

Silence settled.

It was never silent when Kiba walked Shikamaru home.

Damnit.

"Something on your mind, Shikamaru?" Neji inquired, noticing the slant in his companion's brow.

"Nah," Shikamaru drawled, looking straight ahead lazily to avoid Neji's prying eyes.

"You sure?" Neji pressed, "I don't think so. Tell me."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Just thinking."

"I _know_ that. Thinking about what?"

"Stuff."

"Nara..."

"Look, I don't have to answer you if I don't want to, alright?" Shikamaru snapped, "That's why they're my thoughts, so other people don't know them."

"It's the Inuzuka, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Liar."

"Shut up!"

"You were thinking about him this morning, too, weren't you?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes. Shikamaru stiffened, averting his gaze. They stopped in the middle of the street to turn and glare at each other. Pedestrians stared, wondering if it was a lover's spat (which indeed, it was).

"Who said that?" Shikamaru shot back.

"It was obvious, Nara," Neji whispered venomously.

"I can't help it if he crosses my mind every now and then," Shikamaru muttered, turning away. Neji straightened, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Of course not," he said, "But I'm not going to around when he does. Come see me when you're not thinking about him."

"Neji, wait-" Neji was already walking away, ignoring Shikamaru. "Damnit!"

He stomped his foot in frustration, storming off, only to realize it was a habit picked up from the Inuzuka.

Today _really_ fucking sucked.

_**- - -**_

"I'm home," Shikamaru announced, kicking his shoes off and shutting the door behind him.

"Perfect timing," Shikato called from the kitchen, "I just finished cooking."

A brief moment of confusion passed over Shikamaru, then disbelief. He shook his head, sighing and tugging at a lock of hair that had fallen from his ponytail. Since when did father cook?

_He must still be shaken by the whole me and drowning thing... I can't blame him, though._

"I'm not really hungry," he answered, heading up the stairs. There was some clanging from the kitchen, as though Shikato had dropped a pot.

"Shit!" Shikamaru heard his dad hiss.

Well, whatever concoction Shikato had mixed up was now all over the floor, sparing both Nara's from having to eat it.

"A-all right," Shikato conceded, and Shikamaru could hear him digging through the pantry for a mop.

"M'kay," he mumbled, retrieving his nightclothes from the laundry room then heading across the hall into the bathroom. Out of habit, he clicked the door locked behind him. He sighed and tossed his fresh clothes on the lid of the toilet and stripped out of his old ones, tossing them in the nearly full hamper.

Neither he nor Shikato were any good with domestic chores. Eyeing the overflow of dirty boxers and shirts, Shikamaru found that he actually mildly missed his mother, even with her incessant scolding.

He turned on the bath water and another loud crash resounded from the kitchen. Heavy footsteps thudded up the stairs and the doorknob rattled.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing in there?" Shikato shouted. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and covered his ears.

"Taking a bath!" he answered.

After a moment of indecision; "I guess that's allowed."

"Damn well better be," Shikamaru muttered to himself, turning off the water and slipping in.

A half-hour later, he got out and dried himself off with a towel and turned the sink on.

More crashing and footsteps and handle-rattling.

"Shikamaru!?" Shikato sounded absolutely horrified.

"Brushing my teeth, Daifu!" Shikamaru called out, making sure to scrub his teeth extra hard so his dad could hear it through the door. There was an audible sigh as Shikato lumbered back down the steps. Shikamaru glared at his reflection in the medicine cabinet and spat into the sink, rinsing his mouth and wiping it on the edge of the towel around his waist.

"Mendokusee," he grumbled, taking his time getting into his pajamas.

He turned on the sink again to wet his brush and pull it through his hair.

As expected, Shikato bolted up the stairs again, calling his name.

"I'm brushing my hair!" Shikamaru told him, growing frustrated. He yanked a little too hard on his hair and yelped.

"Are you sure?" Shikato asked.

"For Gods sakes, can we just relax a bit?" Shikamaru shouted, "I'm fine! I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Shikato was silent, and when Shikamaru was sure his dad had gone back downstairs, he returned to coaxing his hair into a low, loose ponytail for sleeping.

Finally, he left the bathroom.

He was just falling asleep when Shikato rapped softly on his door.

"Shikamaru?" he whispered.

"What?" Shikamaru growled, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face under the pillow. Shikato opened the door and a sliver of light fell across Shikamaru's shoulders. Shikato hesitated.

"Good night, son," Shikato mumbled, closing the door.

"Yeah... g'night," Shikamaru mumbled to no-one in particular. He sighed and pulled his head from beneath the pillow, turning it to gaze out his window at the stars.

It was still open, as it had always stood since the first day he and Kiba became a couple.

He questioned himself; why did he still leave it open, if he knew Kiba was not coming?

* * *

(1) Daifu means 'Father' (there are a million ways to say it, I swear) and I figured this sounded kind of informal and masculine, so this is what I chose for Shikamaru to use. If I'm wrong please tell me, 'kaythanks.

**_I'm still planning to re-write the dialogue for Lee when I have actually slept but I feel like posting it now._**

**On a side-note, I still dedicate this entire story to my best friend, Aya Mitsumi. The plot of the story is similar to something she is going through right now (minus the drowning part- god only knows I'm so glad that she isn't suicidal). **

**_Aaah! Thankyou to all my readers... I know you probably don't care, but as of Wednesday the 10 of April... things have worked out for my friend (kind of). Her and her boyfriend finally (officially) broke up and she's decided that she wants to try a relationship with another guy she likes... who is, awfully ironically, MY ex. I try not to tell her no or try to convince her not to, since even though he wasn't my type... we have different tastes, and who knows? He might just be her type._**


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Author's Notes:** I can honestly tell you this is a very accurate description of what it is like to hold your head in a basin of water for as long as you can stand it. I actually did it. About twenty times over- to make sure I was getting the same result every time- I held my head in a bucket of water and, with my free hand, scribbled down anything that crossed my mind. Anything I thought, anything I felt or heard- I wrote it down. These were my results and my way of twisting the interpretation of the sensations (just the interpretation, not the actual feeling) to meet the needs of this story.

I'll tell you this much: it was not what I had expected.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

* * *

**Understanding**

* * *

It just didn't make any sense.

Nara Shikato couldn't understand why his son would attempt to find release and consolation in drowning himself. In fact, standing over a sink of water, Shikato only felt more insecure and more anxiety than before. Staring into his own ghost-like reflection, there but not there enough, apprehension and slight fear coiled in his stomach; just what was he going to find in that water? Would memories greet him? Would it be pain, or would it be bliss? What could he possibly be hoping for?

Something. Anything. An understanding; an answer. Yes, that was what he was looking for.

Shikato took a deep breath and tentatively dipped his face in the water.

His first impression was cold. The water was cold, almost too cold. Then he realized it felt smooth and- what was it, silky?- against his skin. A shiver danced down his spine. It was cold, and it was smooth, and it was silken, and it was empty. Yes, it felt empty and lonely in that basin of water.

Next there was, replacing the silence, sound- a soft thrill of humming, or perhaps a buzzing. Something monotonous and only in the background. Soon Shikato began to imagine he heard footsteps. No, not imagining, there were definitely footsteps approaching.

Shikato wrenched his face from the water and put as much distance between the sink and himself as possible, drying his face on a towel as he waited for Shikamaru to appear. He stopped and listened. No, no footsteps. Had he been imagining it? Shikato hesitantly opened the bathroom door and peered out. All the lights were off- Shikamaru was not home. Frowning, Shikato closed the door again and turned to the sink again.

Maybe he hadn't gotten it the first time.

Shikato gave his head a good shaking then inhaled and returned to the water.

It was still cold. It was still silent and lonely.

And then there was sound again, that faint static-like thrum. Now footsteps- again! Shikato frowned into the water as they grew ever louder and louder. His chest began to swell and places he hadn't known were hollow suddenly felt full, fuller, over-full; unconsciously, his head jerked out of the water and he gulped down air. Good air.

The tension in his chest- caused by the need for oxygen in his lungs, Shikato decided- released. Shikato wiped his face with a hand, leaving it over his mouth, frowning.

Did Shikamaru want his heart to feel full?

Once more, he decided, just to confirm.

Cold, dark, silent, lonely, noise, footsteps, pressure- it all swelled up again, but Shikato held on to the rim of the sink and forced himself to stay, to understand. He felt so full and so alone, but the footsteps! Someone was coming, surely someone was coming to save him- he could hear their footsteps!

Maybe Shikamaru wanted to believe someone was coming to save him?

Shikato nearly pulled out of the water, thinking he understood, when the footsteps morphed into the sound of his beating heart, loud and heavy. He remained submerged in the water.

The pressure built and his shoulders seized up, his throat constricting. Everything felt as though it were rushing to his head. No! Not everything, only the raucous thumping of his heart was rushing to his head. Everything felt tight and he began to feel, instead of cold, a warmth. A strange warmth, pin-pricking in sensation but without the pricking or any kind of tingle. It felt to Shikato as though his body were rending as his heart rushed up to meet his head-

And then he got it.

He threw his head back, gasping loudly for air. For a brief moment everything was crystal clear. Then, a dense fog settled on his mind, making him feel heavy, lethargic, fully empty- depressed.

His hands were shaking. Shikato blinked past the water and the blur in his eyes to stare at them, took a few stumbling steps back, fell on the watered floor, and let his head collide with the wall behind him. He understood now, why.

His son, Nara Shikamaru, complained that he was considered a genius, but that his heart was stupid. He cried and shook and hid his face in shame that his heart could not be controlled, that his heart had no sense of logic, that his heart was not fair. Nara Shikamaru wanted his heart to listen to him; he wanted it to be smart and not to torment him like it did.

If his heart and his mind were one, he could control it.

And now that he knew and understood, Shikato cried, because he knew and understood that what his son wanted this desperately could not be. That sink of water was only wishful thinking and pretended reality for his son. He knew his son knew and understood this, too.

And yet, Shikamaru still turned to it.

* * *

**It still doesn't cover everything experienced when self-drowning, but it covers enough. Not as well-written as I would have liked, but I think it offers enough insight.**


	6. Chapter 5: Would

_Make Your Move_

**But Don't Stop**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Summary:** Word really gets around Konoha, if you give it a few days.

**Chapter Pairing(s):** Neji x Shikamaru, Shino x Kiba, Chouji x Ino, and Asuma x Kurenai.

**Chapter Rating:** T for language and allusions to adult themes.

**Author's Notes:** Eh eh... so I fell in love the other day... No seriously, I did. As lame as it sounds, the state band assessment thing was last weekend and the clinician director guy who came in to tell us how we did was like... the most amazing man I've ever met. I'm a flute, so I sit in the middle of the front row, so I was right in front of him. It was great.

Unfortunately, the idiot band photographer (why do we even have one of those!?!?) was taking a million pictures of the man, and I'm going to be in every one of them, grinning/gaping like the idiot I am. D'oh.

That aside, I believe an apology is in accord:

Paachaaaw, in regard to the bonus chapter (ch. 5), what I was trying to get across is that when you think you can't hold your breath any longer but you hold it just a bit longer, it feels like your heart is rushing into your head and your heart and mind are becoming one. So... by drowning I guess Shikamaru gets the feeling that his mind and his heart are the same... meaning his mind can control his heart? Now I'm confused. I apologize for the poor representation of the experience; I hope this helps clear that up a bit (watch as it didn't).

**Disclaimer:** I remembered who actually owns Naruto. It's Kishimoto-sama, right?

* * *

_Chapter 5_

* * *

"Cha! I'll see you tomorrow, then," Ino waved goodbye to Sakura and Hinata as they parted ways, "See ya!"

"Bye," they answered, disappearing around a corner. Ino smiled and hummed to herself, toting a few bags of clothes from her recent shopping spree with her friends. Normally, she would have gone through town to get to the Yamanaka flower shop, but she didn't have to work today, so she was going directly home (the Yamanaka's residence was adjacent to the park, where they were given free reign to grow their flowers).

"Goddamnit!" was a soft hiss from buried in the tall grass of the hill to her left. Ino stopped, shading her eyes to look up. There was one leg, propped up on a knee, bobbing above the shoots.

It was unmistakably Shikamaru's.

What was he doing there? This was almost completely the other side of the park from where Shikamaru liked to cloud-gaze. Perhaps he didn't want to be found? It seemed odd.

"It just doesn't make any sense," he continued, and she paused in the middle of putting her bags down to cup her mouth and shout to her lazy friend. Instead, she listened. "Why do I do it?"

Ino twirled her hair, waiting for the Nara to continue. He heaved a heavy sigh, and a hand rose above the grass. She looked up to where it pointed, waving whimsically at a rather shapeless cloud bank.

"It's not like there's even a good reason for it," he muttered, withdrawing the hand, "They're nothing alike."

Could it be... was Shikamaru comparing Kiba and Neji? Ino knew that could turn disastrous.

Shikamaru sighed again, swinging the single visible foot, still unaware of Ino. "I'm such an idiot."

Ino snorted inwardly; honestly, how did someone as smart as Shikamaru have such low self-esteem? And only in real-life situations, she mused, recalling his confidence as a leader on the field.

"How can I make myself forget him!? It's not like he cares, he was such an ass. Che, they're both asses, in their own ways. I _hate_ them," Shikamaru's complaining dropped to a low droning and Ino nearly tripped over herself, trying to lean closer so she could hear.

Forget who, Neji or Kiba?

"If he's such an ass why don't you just forget him, then? Just keep reminding yourself of how much of an ass he was to you," Shikamaru drawled to himself. Ino tilted her head, considering the empty logic in her friend's words. It sounded like it would work, but she knew from experience that things just didn't work that easily.

"I've tried, it's not that eas- shit! I'm not talking to you, damnit, I'm not going to talk to myself!" he hissed, the foot disappearing. "Mendokusee..."

Ino hurried off, afraid that Shikamaru might sit up and find her listening, which was really something she didn't want. The last time she'd interrupted Shikamaru's brooding she'd gotten ten minutes of loud lecturing and a week and a half of the silence treatment from Shikamaru (which, she realized, was actually pretty immature for someone of Shikamaru's caliber. She'd have to tease him for it, someday when she didn't have to worry about sinks).

_**- - -**_

Chouji ran his hands through his shaggy hair- he was in the process of growing it out- one last time before answering the soft knocking at his door, which he knew was Ino. He blinked a few times upon opening it, forgetting to step aside so his girlfriend could enter. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"New clothes?" he asked, finally remembering to move aside, "Again?"

She hmph'ed indignantly and brushed past him. "You don't like them?"

Chouji clicked the latch on the door locked; "Of course I like them, Ino-chan. I like everything you wear. You know that."

She giggled and twirled, "I know! Isn't this one especially adorable, though?"

Chouji smiled, resting his hands on her shoulders. "The most adorable."

She blushed, shrugged away. "Yeah, yeah, you flatterer." Chouji chuckled, following Ino into his own living room, taking the recliner when she took the couch. She stretched out cat-like, batting her eyes.

"So, guess who I saw today," she said, toeing off her shoes before propping her feet up on the arm of the couch. Chouji scratched his chin.

"The girls?" he reasoned. Ino sighed dramatically.

"Well, obviously I saw them, too," she said, waving a hand, "I mean, I did go shopping. Rule number one, never go shopping without a few of your girl friends."

Chouji chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Anyway," Ino continued, examining her nails, "I saw Shikamaru. Well, I saw his foot, anyway."

Chouji raised his eyebrows. "Only a foot? Where was the rest of him?"

Ino shrugged. "In the grass. He was cloud-watching on one of the hills on the way to my place from the shopping district. Well, more like talking to himself, than cloud-watching, but you catch my drift."

"That's an odd place for Shikamaru to be," Chouji nodded, "Did you catch what he was talking about?"

Ino sighed, putting her palms on her cheeks. "Love!"

The Akimichi frowned. "Love? Shikamaru?"

"Well, not exactly. But I'm pretty sure."

"Neji, or Kiba?"

"Neji, Kiba, both. I don't know!"

"Did he sound like he was doin' alright?" Chouji asked, frowning. Ino joined him.

"I think so," she said, toning it down a bit, "A little annoyed at himself, but not like he was going to..."

They let it hang.

"He wants to forget one of them," Ino commented flippantly. Chouji got up and she scooted closer to the back of the couch to make room for him to perch on the edge.

"Hopefully not Neji," Chouji said, "I think it would be good for both of them."

Ino laughed. "You bet! Genius with Genius... Motivated with Lazy..." she hummed, "They're made for each other."

"They'll argue a lot, though," Chouji agreed. Ino snorted.

"All good couples argue," she answered. A smiled twinged on Chouji's lips and he leaned over Ino, brushing their noses together.

"We don't argue," he breathed, "What does that make us?"

"A great couple," Ino giggled.

They shared a grin and a light kiss.

_**- - -**_

The barbeque restaurant was especially crowded and lively the next evening when Chouji and Kiba wandered in. Kiba whistled.

"Damn, it looks like all the jounin're here!" he laughed, hands on his hips. Akamaru yapped in agreement. Chouji nodded.

"It's their official celebration of Kurenai and Asuma's baby," he said.

"What the hell?" Kiba gaped as they weaseled their way to a booth in the back, "A baby, already? They've only been married for, what, a little over five months?"

"No, no," Chouji amended as Kiba pulled out a chair for Akamaru, too big to sit in his lap anymore, before seating himself, "She's only pregnant. No baby yet."

"Oh, that makes sense," Kiba laughed, waving down a waitress. He grinned, looping an arm over the back of his chair, telling her, "The usual, 'kay?"

"'Course," she winked, scribbling down their normal dishes and disappearing into the crowd. At a nearby table, a round of shouts and mugs went up for yet another cheer to the baby. Chouji vaguely wondered if it was really a good idea for Kurenai to be drinking if she was pregnant, but then he caught a glimpse of her nursing a mostly-empty glass of water and smiled to himself.

Looked like she and Asuma would make better parents than he'd thought.

Kiba sighed, tipping his chair back onto two legs, reaching out to balance himself with the wall not too far behind him. Chouji watched, wondering how it was that Kiba never fell when he pulled stunts like that.

Their food arrived notoriously quickly and Kiba gladly rested from his ranting about his most recent mission to eat.

"So," Kiba sighed, reclining in his chair and patting his belly when most of the food was gone. Chouji glanced up, eyebrows raised. "I was just talking to Shino the other day when-"

"Oh!" Chouji exclaimed, sitting upright, "That reminds me."

Kiba scowled at being interrupted, but tilted his head curiously despite himself.

"I think Shikamaru is finally really getting over you," Chouji announced gleefully. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Uh, okay," he scoffed, shrugging, "Big deal. It was about time, 'nyways."

Chouji shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to know. It's a shame you two couldn't keep on being friends afterwards."

Kiba growled. "Kinda hard to when he kept giving me those hurt looks..."

"I really don't think he meant to," Chouji muttered, regretting even having brought it up. "So," he said, "You were talking to Shino the other day?"

"Huh? Oh! Right, well, I was talking to Shino the other day-"

Another round of shouts and mugs went up at the jounin table.

_**- - -**_

It was strange for Hinata to be late for training, but her two friends waited in relative silence. Relative silence meaning Shino was staring into space reticently while Kiba chased Akamaru in the trees making less than the normal amount of noise (though still doing a fair amount of hollering). Shino adjusted his glasses when Kiba shot out of the trees, spinning for a moment as if he might start a 'tsuuga but stopping at the last second and landing on his hands and feet.

He stood up, dusting off his hands on his pants, either unaware or uncaring of the orange-y dust marks they left. He heaved a breath and loped over to his boyfriend, assuming his position at the Aburame's side.

"Yes, Kiba?" Shino said. Kiba shrugged.

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"Shut up," Kiba chuckled, "That's why I have you, around, ne?"

Shino stiffened when Kiba's arms slid around him suggestively. "Hinata-sama will be here soon," he stated, hoping to dissuade the Inuzuka. Kiba snorted.

"Right," he laughed, "And she hasn't seen us making out... how many times?"

Shino resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as Kiba was attempting to remove his glasses with his teeth. It was a failing attempt, since Kiba was marginally shorter than Shino. "I lost count after the fourth time."

"Huh. I stopped counting after the first time," Kiba mumbled around the frames of Shino's glasses. He made a triumphant sound when he successfully removed the articles, wiggling them with his teeth tauntingly. Shino closed his eyes, uttering a soft sigh.

"That is the equivalent of not counting at all," he stated. Kiba shrugged, using a hand to put Shino's glasses in the pocket of Shino's jacket. He kissed Shino's jaw.

"Whatever," he breathed, nestling his face in the crook of Shino's neck. After a moment; "Ne, I have good news though!"

Shino kissed Kiba softly before disentangling himself from the Inuzuka, replacing his glasses. "And that would be?"

"Shikamaru's finally over me!" Kiba said with glee, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"O-oh, Kiba-kun!" Hinata stammered, appearing in the clearing, "That's fantastic!"

"I know, isn't it?" he laughed. She blushed and nodded.

"Hello, Hinata-sama," Shino greeted. She smiled and waved.

"G-good morning, Shino-kun!" she replied.

"How long have you been here?" Shino asked, adjusting his glasses self-consciously.

"I just got here from Kurenai-sensei's in time to hear Kiba-kun say Shikamaru-san is finally over him. Oh! And Kurenai-sensei said that she won't be training with us, since she's pregnant," she said. Shino nodded curtly, grateful Hinata hadn't been there the whole time Kiba had been (attempting) to make out with him.

"Well, that sucks," Kiba muttered, scratching a red triangle, "But I guess it's good, since it means we can all take a vacation."

"Make up your mind," Shino sighed, pressing two fingers to the metal of his hitai-ate.

"Shiino!" Kiba exclaimed, waving his arms, "Guess what other great news I have!"

Shino's head swung around to Kiba, "What is it this time?"

"I love you, Shino!!" the Inuzuka announced, attempting to pounce on Shino, who caught him and held the boy at arm's length. Hinata covered her mouth as she giggled. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" Kiba laughed, calming down.

"Of course," Shino answered tersely, letting go of Kiba, "You say it more often than necessary."

_**- - -**_

Hinata had yet to challenge Shikamaru to a rematch, and therefore still took lessons with her cousin. As she improved and made less and less mistakes, conversation became thinner and thinner, as Neji was not the type to give praise unless he absolutely had to. She glanced up at him, chin in hand glowering down at the board, as she apprehensively played out a move.

The frown on his face deepened, though it had been there for two days, since he had picked Shikamaru up from work; "Hinata-sama..."

She blushed. "I know, it's a bad move-"

"Then why did you make it?" he sighed, massaging his temples.

"W-well," she stammered, "It was awfully quiet. I wanted to start a conversation-"

"Well, that was a pretty stupid way to start one," Neji spat, putting the piece back where it came from, and instructed tiredly, "Please explain why that was a bad move and make a new one."

Hinata pursed her lips, but did as she was told. "It's about Shikamaru-"

Neji eyebrow ticked and his piece slammed down much harder than necessary. Hinata could almost see the rise and fall of his shoulders as he took a deep breath to calm himself. He let go of the piece and retracted his hand.

"What about him?" Neji asked in a carefully controlled voice. Hinata winced.

"I h-heard he's moved on," she whispered, "From the Inuzuka. He's ready for someone new, a-and I was just thinking that y-you could be th-that someone n-new..."

Neji's eyebrows drew down in a V almost as deep as Shino's often did and Hinata suppressed a giggle. When the angry slant didn't soften, she began to worry as a shiver ran up her spine. She hoped she hadn't incited his anger.

"Well?" he snarled, "Are you going to make your move or not?"

"O-oh!" she laughed, "Right, um... here."

Two moves later she was checkmated, as always, and Neji got up and stalked away with a sigh, leaving her to pack away the Shogi set.

_**- - -**_

Neji found himself spending the morning of the next day- his last day of parole before Tsunade would undoubtedly assign him some horrendous mission- scouring the park for Shikamaru, since he had been unsuccessful at finding the Nara in his usual cloud-gazing spot. He was about to give up when he spotted a foot bobbing over the tall grass on the sloping hill of the back end of the park.

"Talking to yourself, Nara?" he greeted, sitting down next to Shikamaru, decidedly not apologizing for accusing the Nara of thinking of Kiba (since it was true).

"N-Neji!" Shikamaru murmured, sitting up, surprised. Neji offered a sardonic smile.

"I couldn't let you sit here and go crazy," he said, "So I figured I'd let you give me an ear full."

Shikamaru muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes back up to the clouds. "How'd you find me?" he chose to ask instead of giving Neji the apology he was sure the Hyuuga had been digging for.

"I looked for hours," Neji answered wryly, "Next time, tell me before you change cloud-gazing places. It's a pain in the ass to look for you."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I didn't really want to be found."

"Ah," Neji smiled, "Too bad for you, then."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't mind if it's you."

Neji quirked an eyebrow, but Shikamaru's eyes were closed and he didn't see the motion. They sat in companionable silence for a while, Neji watching a dragonfly dip and swerve past and Shikamaru seeming to sleep.

"My parole ends tomorrow," Neji commented offhandedly, pulling his ponytail over a shoulder to examine the split ends. Shikamaru heaved a sigh.

"Tsunade-sama'll probably have some kind of ungodly mission just waiting for you," he muttered, switching legs.

"That's what I was thinking," Neji agreed, tossing the hair back over his shoulder. He glanced at Shikamaru. "So I was wondering if you were doing anything this evening."

The shadow-nin shrugged, making a noncommittal noise in his throat. Neji smiled and shook his head, craning his neck to look up at the sky. He drew his knees up and linked his hands around them.

"How have you been?" he asked softly, trying not to let his actual worry seep into the tone, but also trying not to sound harsh. Shikamaru shrugged and made the sound again.

"Good," he muttered, scowling, "But Daifu has been throwing fits every time I turn on the sink or take a bath."

Neji chuckled, but didn't respond. He rested his chin on his knees, hoping Shikamaru would comment about his free evening, perhaps suggest a date. He knew the Nara knew what he'd been aiming at, but the lazy teen didn't seem inclined to suggest anything.

Neji took it upon himself, knowing that he'd been hoping for too much from the Nara; "Since I'm going to be away for a while, I was thinking we should spend some time together."

"As in?" Shikamaru prompted, smirking.

"A date, Nara," Neji said, eyes narrowing, "Stop playing coy."

Shikamaru chuckled. "And what would we do on this proposed date?"

Neji shrugged. "Go out to a quiet dinner at a nice restaurant, maybe..." he let go of his knees and straddled the Nara, "... a nice hotel... you catch my drift." He ghosted his lips over Shikamaru's forehead. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Definitely," Shikamaru hummed. Neji laughed softly, placing a chaste kiss on Shikamaru's lips before pulling away.

"Good. Meet me on the North side of Main Street," he said, getting up.

"W-wait," Shikamaru exclaimed, sitting up, but Neji had already disappeared down the hill. He scowled, reaching back to fix his loose ponytail, "Damnit, don't just leave like that without warning!"

_**

* * *

**_

**Yay! So Neji and Shikamaru finally have an official date! -does a dance-.**

**Yeah... I'm a little disappointed in myself, though. I couldn't get the first part right. I wanted it to start off with Shikamaru ranting about how much he 'hated' both Neji and Kiba... Ino misinterpreting it as love, Chouji reporting it to Kiba as Shikamaru moving on completely, Hinata hearing it as Shikamaru wanting Neji, and then yeah... so the message Neji was supposed to get was supposed to be very different from how it started.**

**Kind of to show how gossip gets transformed as it goes around.**

**Anyways, I figured out why I write during exams more than I study during exams. Writing helps me un-stress myself and during exams I have less homework and, because I never ever study (hmm... wonder why I fail... haha), I have soo much extra free time during exams that... well... there's nothing to do but draw and write!**

**Sorry this was such an uneventful chapter... next one will have more action, if you get what I mean -wink wink, nudge nudge-**


	7. Chapter 6: We

_Make Your Move_

**But Don't Stop**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Summary:** Neji and Shikamaru's first date doesn't go as well as they had hoped for... but then, do first dates ever go well?

**Chapter Pairing(s):** Neji x Shikamaru, Chouji x Ino, and the infamous Shino x Kiba.

**Chapter Rating:** Moderate M, for language and adult themes.

**Author's Notes:** Ahm'geezus, I'm so sorry! I'm so so so so sorry that it's taken me so eff'ing long to get the next chapter out! I mean, it's been, what, over two months since I updated!? (I doubt anyone was waiting, but that's okay) So... yeah. Here you have it. A bit of humor (well, attempted humor, since that's not what I'm good what) and a dash of smut, and you can thank Kiba for the fact that there isn't more of it, this chapter.

On a side-note, I think I have finally figured out the shippers of this pairing. Neji x Shikamaru fans seem to like happy endings and stories where Neji and/or Shikamaru don't go insane, end up dead, or otherwise in another type of not-happy-ending. Chapters that are too long generally don't get read.

Now that I know that, I'll try to cater more towards your preferences, and save my dark-streak for the Shino x Kiba pairing, which is a bit more open to the dark!fics I like to write.

**Disclaimer:** Rawr. That's all I've gotta say.

* * *

_chapter six_

* * *

"Hinata-sama, I have to cancel our Shogi lesson tonight."

Hinata watched her cousin dig through his closet, pulling out an evening yukata, holding it up to himself, then discarding it with a muttered, "Too formal."

"Th-that's fine, Neji-n-niisan," she said. He wrestled out an old suit and frowned at it for a moment, then tossed it aside as well. "A-are you going somewhere?"

Neji nodded absently, tugging a plain dress shirt that matched his eyes out. "Do you think this looks good on me?" he asked, holding it up to himself. Hinata tilted her head to one side, blinking.

"It's very flattering," she answered, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he shrugged, "I have a date."

"O-oh!" she grinned, "With Shikamaru-kun?"

He nodded, digging through his drawers. "Black or blue?" he prompted, holding up two pairs of boxers in said colors.

"N-N-N-N-N-Neji-niis-san!" Hinata stuttered, sporting a brilliant blush.

"Just a joke, Hinata-sama," Neji chuckled, tossing the black pair on the bed with the shirt, folding the blue ones and depositing them in the drawer, closing it with a hip. Hinata took a few calming breaths, her face fading back to a faint pink.

"I'm so happy for you," she smiled, "I hope you have a good evening! What are you planning on d-doing with Shikamaru-kun?"

"Dinner and sex."

"N-N-N-Neji-niisan!" Another brilliant blush engulfed her face.

"You asked," he shrugged, tossing a pair of black slacks onto the pile of clothes on his bed. "Should I wear my hair up, or down?"

Hinata thought about it. "I-I'm not sure..."

"I guess I'll wear it up," Neji sighed, pulling it out and running a brush through it thoughtfully, "He might think I'm trying too hard if I do something with it. ... oh, but what if he thinks I don't care enough because I wear it the same as always? Damnit."

His cousin giggled and he pointedly glared at her.

"What?"

"S-sorry, Neji-niisan," she laughed, "I was just wondering if Shikamaru-kun is worrying about his appearance as much as you are..."

Neji snorted. "I highly doubt it. In all likelihood, he'll show up in his chuunin vest."

She giggled. "Probably."

Neji sighed; "All right, time for you to get out... I have to change and finish getting ready."

"W-wait! Where are you going for dinner?" she protested.

"I haven't decided yet. Out."

"There's a nice place that just opened in the market district-"

"Wonderful. Thankyou. We'll check it out. Goodnight." He shoved her out the door.

"G-goodn-" the door slammed shut in her face. "Eheh..."

_**- - -**_

"_Dad_! Neji's going to be here any minute! Quit throwing clothes at me! What I'm wearing is _fine_! Damnit, I said _stop_!"

"No it's not! This is your first date with Neji. You have to make a good impression-"

"_Don't touch the hair_! _Damnit_! ...Mo mendo na."

"Fine! But at least change your shirt..."

"Hey! That's my vest! Give it back- _Daaaad_!"

"Hang on! Sheesh, are you glued into this shirt? I can't get it off!"

"That's because I don't _want_ it off!"

"If you don't take it off yourself, I'm going to tear it off for you!"

"No!! Fine, I'll do it myself... geez."

"Good, now put this one on."

"I'm not a mannequin..."

"Just put it on."

"Mendokusee..."

"Now put on these pants."

"The hell? Are you insane? It's _summer_! I'll cook if I wear those!"

"You'll be inside a cool, air-conditioned restaurant most of the time. The weather is irrelevant. _Change_."

"Alright, alright! Sheesh..."

"... You're kidding me."

"What _now_?"

"You can't wear _those_ ugly boxers!"

"Wh-what difference does it make if I wear these? I _like_ these! They're comfortable! ... why are you looking at my boxers, anyways!?"

"Because they're neon blue with pink clouds! It's hard not to! And I don't care if your boxers are comfortable or not. Do you really want Neji to see those?"

"Wh-who says he's going to see them?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't already had sex with him! There's something wrong with you if you didn't put your lack of parental supervision to good use."

"Apparently, there's a lotta things wrong with me... You're such a pervert, dad!"

"But I'm right!"

"Che, fine. I'll go change into some nicer ones. I'll bet Neji isn't being harassed by _his_ relatives..."

Shikato's laughter echoed up the stairs after him.

_**- - -**_

Neji smirked. "Well, don't you look fancy."

"Shut up," Shikamaru muttered, resisting the urge to reach back and tug at his rather-itchy boxers which were scratching his left rear, "It's just black slacks and a shirt. Look, you did your hair and everything."

Neji frowned, leading Shikamaru away from the Nara residence. "Is there a problem with my hair?"

Shikamaru eyed his date's hair. It was pulled back in a tight ponytail at the base of the Hyuuga's neck. The style accentuated Neji's high forehead and angled jaw- his features which gave him a look of royalty and austerity.

He shrugged. "It looks fine. Where are we going for dinner?"

"There's a new place in the market district which is supposed to be good. I thought we could go there- that is, unless you have any objections..."

"Naw, I'm not picky like some people-" Neji shot him a warning look "- It's not going to be one of those places where you have to know in which order to use millions of utensils, is it? I get enough of those places on diplomacy missions."

"I've never been there before, so I don't know. If it is, we'll go to Ichiraku's."

"Fine by me. I hope it isn't, though. It's too troublesome," Shikamaru kicked a rock, watching it roll off the street, "I mean, what's wrong with using the same fork for two different dishes? Really."

Neji chuckled appreciatively. "True. It does seem a little ridiculous. I wonder who came up with the idea, anyways?"

"Beats me, but he was an idiot."

"Agreed."

_**- - -**_

"But _Father_ said-"

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to meet my t-teammates. I can't!"

Hanabi crossed her arms and glared down at her sister. As they had aged and Hanabi had hit the tail-end of her growth-spurt, she had shot up four inches over her older sister's head. It seemed fitting, in her opinion.

"Who cares about them?" the younger Hyuuga spat, "It's just a mutt and a bug-boy. _I'm_ more important."

Hinata inhaled sharply, brow furrowing, and Hanabi stiffened, shifting her weight back slightly. "D-d-don't say that about my friends!" Hinata exclaimed before turning on her heel and darting from the Hyuuga complex, leaving a stunned Hanabi behind.

Not far down the street, Kiba and Shino were waiting for her. Kiba grinned and waved while Shino nodded. She offered a wan smile.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba greeted.

"H-hi, Kiba-kun," she answered. Shino looked over her shoulder, where Hanabi had appeared outside the Hyuuga gates, arms still folded and glaring darkly. He frowned.

"Hanabi-sama grows more self-important every day, it seems," he commented, fixing his gaze on Hinata.

"Heh," she forced, "It's alright. I-is Chouji-kun meeting us there?"

"Yup!" Kiba answered, linking arms with Shino, who sighed and not two steps later disentangled himself from the Inuzuka. Hinata walked to Shino's right.

"D-do you suppose Chouji-kun will bring Ino-chan?" she asked. Shino tilted his head to one side.

"We did not request such, but it is likely he will."

"Oh, cool!" Kiba exclaimed, "Like a double-date! Awesome." Hinata giggled, but Kiba suddenly frowned. "Oh, shit... Ino's obnoxious! This sucks."

Shino snorted. "Perfect, you should get along with her well."

"What!?" Kiba gasped, "You're kidding!"

Shino swung his head to look at his boyfriend, who pouted.

"That was intended to be a joke," he said. "Do you really think I would allow myself to be in a relationship with someone I thought was annoying?"

Kiba grumbled, but shrugged. "Naw, I guess not."

"_Aaaaaaw_!" someone squealed, "You're so _cute_ together!"

It was Ino.

"Shit!" Kiba hissed, slowing his pace so he was mostly behind Shino. Ino turned to whisper something in Chouji's ear and the Akimichi chuckled appreciatively. He waved to his friend, and Kiba scowled back.

"Hello Chouji-san, Ino-san," Shino greeted.

"H-hi," Hinata added.

Kiba grabbed Shino and Chouji each by the sleeve and dragged them up to the ramen bar, leaving Hinata outside with Ino. The blonde grinned and waggled her fingers.

"How is Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata inquired. Ino shrugged.

"Pretty good, I guess. Did you hear-"

"That he and Neji have a date tonight? Yes," Hinata nodded with a smile, "Neji-niisan informed me not long ago!"

Ino's mouth hit the ground.

"A _date_!? You're kidding! No way."

"U-um," Ino's outburst took Hinata by surprise, "No, I wasn't kidding. Shikamaru-kun didn't tell you?"

Ino huffed; "No! That lazy bum didn't tell me a thing! _Chouji_!"

The Akimichi swiveled in his chair, "Yeah, Ino-chan?"

"Come! Shikamaru's gotta _date_ tonight, and he didn't tell us! We're going to go find him," Ino said, turning back to Hinata with a poisoned-honey smile, "Do you know where they are?"

"They're at th-the new place in the m-market district..." she stammered.

"Oh, _that_ place!" Ino laughed, "Great, I know where it is- Sakura and Tenten took me when we went shopping earlier today, after you'd left."

Hinata noticed the new outfit. "O-oh! You're wearing your new clothes already?"

Ino giggled and twirled. "Obviously. That's the point of getting new clothes, isn't it?"

"I love them," Chouji added, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. Ino tried to hide her blush and waved him away.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed, "You love everything I wear."

"I like what you don't wear better."

Hinata focused on the nearest semi-interesting object she could find (a small crack in the Ichiraku's Ramen sign) while Ino and Chouji shared a quick kiss.

"Hina-chan?' Ino spoke up, "Are you going to come with us?"

Hinata glanced at her two friends still eating at the counter.

"U-um, I don't know-"

"Oh, come on, it'll be _fun_!" Ino insisted, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders, "Neji's your cousin, after all, you should make a point of checking up on him! That's the fun of being a relative... you have exclusive rights to tell embarrassing stories about them in front of their significant other!"

Hinata giggled. "You're right. I-I'll come."

"Of course I'm right!" Ino laughed, "So tell us... what kinda juicy stories do you have on Neji?"

"Well," Hinata blushed, "Th-there was this one time when we were little-"

_**- - -**_

Shikamaru scowled up at the sign, attempting to shove his hands in his pockets, only to rediscover the fact that his slacks _had_ no pockets. Cursing to himself, his glare intensified.

"Seafood?" he muttered.

Neji glanced at him. "Problem? And you called me picky."

Shikamaru scratched the back of a leg with his foot. "Naw, s'long as it doesn't smell too strongly of fish."

Neji snorted. "It's new, so it shouldn't. And if it does, I assure you we'll leave."

The entered.

"Aw, is Neji afraid of smelling like some little old fish?" Shikamaru sneered. A waitress guided them to their table. Neji pulled out a chair for Shikamaru, shoving it forward forcefully once the Nara was seated.

"We can't all stink," he snapped. Shikamaru laughed.

"I do _not_ smell bad."

"Uh-huh," Neji deadpanned, picking up a menu. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered to himself about troublesome, immature brats while Neji resolutely ignored him.

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress asked, brandishing her notepad with a sweet smile. Neji showed her the menu.

"I think I'll have this one," he said, pointing.

"Mhm!" she nodded, scribbling it down. She turned to Shikamaru; "And you, sir?"

"Tch, do you guys have salmon?" She nodded. "Then I'll have that."

"Alright, it'll be ready and I'll bring it around soon! Enjoy!"

Shikamaru sank in his chair, playing with a fork. Neji watched him with vague amusement.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were the immature one here."

"Sh-shut up," Shikamaru blushed, quickly setting the fork aside. Neji smiled, leaning over the table, resting a cheek on his hand.

"You're cute when you blush," he added with a wink. Shikamaru scowled and muttered about immature, horny, prats. Neji chuckled good naturedly, and their food arrived. Some conversation was exchanged over the quality- Shikamaru liked the salmon, but Neji found he couldn't quite stomach the shrimp- but before they could get into anything a bit less... frivolous, they were interrupted.

"Shika!" Ino screeched, cuffing him around the ear, "How could you _not_ tell me you had a date with the awesome and sexy Neji!?"

Neji smirked at that, and Shikamaru made a face.

"For this exact reason," he explained, forcefully removing himself from Ino's grip, rubbing his red ear. Ino huffed and took a chair from the next table over. Any other diners who had stopped to stare returned to their food. Chouji sat across from Ino, next to Neji, who slid the plate of shrimp over to him. Chouji gladly began munching.

"A-a-ano," Hinata murmured, standing to Neji's left, "H-how is your date going, N-Neji-niisan?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "Well, until you showed up."

"O-oh!" Hinata blushed, "I'm s-sorry!"

"It's not your fault," he quickly amended, glaring at the culprit, Ino. Hinata nodded.

"Excuse me, can we get some drinks over here?" Ino called, flagging down a waitress with a grin, "There's cause to celebrate- a new couple in town!"

The waitress smiled, shaking her head as she left to get the beers.

"Hey, since when was it your say that me and Neji are going out?" Shikamaru grumbled, picking up his fork and staring at the prongs forlornly.

"What? You mean you aren't already going out with Neji? I thought you were on a date?"

"Exactly," Shikamaru stated, "Just a date."

Ino looked to Neji for confirmation. A bit ruefully, the Hyuuga nodded.

"We aren't going out," he said. The beers arrived and Ino spent most of the time talking, while Neji glared holes into his cup, Shikamaru watched light reflect on the utensils in his hands, and Hinata stared between them both, sometimes answering Ino when it became necessary someone speak.

It wasn't long before Neji spotted Kiba and Shino outside the front window of the restaurant, seeking Hinata. He got up, excusing himself, taking Shikamaru with him in hopes that the Nara wouldn't notice Kiba and Shino's arrival. He left through the back way, confident that he had succeeded.

He didn't know Shikamaru had recognized their reflections in the silverware.

_**- - -**_

"Your friends are obnoxious," Neji growled as he and Shikamaru wandered aimlessly. It was late enough that the streets were mostly empty, save for a few shady characters snooping around.

"Stupid Ino," Shikamaru grumbled, scuffing a foot. Neji watched as Shikamaru's hands tried to find their way into his pants' pockets, only to find none, for the hundredth time that night. Shikamaru sighed and ran a hand through his ponytail.

"It's my fault," Neji conceded, glaring at the road, "I told Hinata-sama earlier this evening."

Shikamaru shrugged, not really caring. "On the bright side," he said, "At least they'll have to pay the bills, now."

Neji snorted. "You're right. I hope your dish was expensive."

"I didn't even look at the menu."

"I noticed."

They lapsed into an easy silence, and Shikamaru noted that Neji was not leading them towards the Hyuuga estate or the Nara residence. He made no comment of it, hands searching for a brief moment before he recalled that his pants had no pockets, and forced them to hang loosely at his sides.

"I expect that my mission will keep me away for a few days at least," Neji said suddenly, without prelude, "Maybe even a week, or longer."

"Oh," Shikamaru answered, scuffing his foot again.

They were stopped outside of a nice motel with fair rates and a vacancy sign hung. Neji stepped closer, glancing into Shikamaru eyes briefly before leaning down to kiss him. Shikamaru responded easily to the kiss, looping his arms around Neji and deepening it.

They parted, and Neji wordlessly walked them into the reception area of the motel, rented a room for the night, and drug Shikamaru off (not unwillingly).

The room was not fancy, but it was not below standards, either. There were two beds- Neji chose the one farthest from the door, even though Shikamaru would have preferred to slump down on the closest one- a dresser, and a bathroom tucked away in the corner. In moments they were caught in a kiss, battling for dominance as they stumbled towards the bed, Shikamaru on the loosing side because he didn't really want to win.

Neji pushed him back onto the bed- it was soft and fluffy, for a cheap motel- and straddled him. Reaching up to undo the buttons of Neji's shirt, Shikamaru gasped as Neji moved on to kissing his neck, eventually choosing a spot and sucking until he left a mark. Shikamaru moaned and finished with Neji's shirt, who shrugged it off and dumped it over the side of the bed. Shikamaru was helped out of his shirt and barely had time to think before Neji's hot tongue was on his chest, licking his nipples and dipping into his navel. He fisted Neji's hair, careful not to pull too hard, trying to suppress his moans.

Neji moved down to his pants, nuzzling the stiff material of his slacks before mouthing his rising erection through the fabric. Shikamaru couldn't help but think that Kiba had never done that kind of thing, always one to get the clothes off as fast as possible. He cursed mentally and glanced down at Neji, who was sliding his pants down and for once didn't seem to know exactly what the Nara was thinking.

He let his head fall back, groaning when Neji's hands massaged the insides of his thighs, mouth kissing every where but where he really needed it.

"Tease," he breathed, and that brought Neji's attention to his face. Shikamaru picked his head up again to watch Neji, who sat back on his heels and stripped out of his own pants and boxers, and Shikamaru blushed. Neji smirked and crawled over him, so they were almost touching, but not quite.

"Yes," he sighed, "But I like to see you blush."

Shikamaru pouted and looked away

"Stupid, immature, Hyu-" Neji cut him off with a kiss.

"You know you love me," Neji laughed, pulling away. Shikamaru shrugged and rolled his eyes, grumbling. Neji's eyes narrowed. "Right, Nara?"

"Sure, Neji," he muttered, still unable to make eye-contact with Neji.

"You saw them," Neji seethed, immediately getting the picture. He got up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and retrieving his shirt. Shikamaru sat.

"W-wait, Neji," he stammered, "Don't-"

"You know, I never really liked Kiba to begin with," Neji told him, facing the Nara, his shirt buttoned all the way up chastely- every single fucking button- contradicting his hard on, still evident. He reached for his pants.

"I don't know why I bother," he continued with a sigh, dressing.

"Neji-"

"Good night, Nara."

Then Neji was gone, and Shikamaru cursed, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes until he saw colors.

* * *

**By the way, this story is now officially on HIATUS, though I have full intentions of returning to it... next summer. I highly doubt anything will get written for this story the rest of this summer, and when school starts I probably won't be writing anything a **_**all**_** so...**

**I'm so sorry!**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, I love you all to death! Well, maybe not to death. Because if you were dead, there'd be no more reviews. And if I were dead, there'd be no more chapters to get reviews. And that would kind of... defeat the purpose... wouldn't it?**


	8. Chapter 7: Ever

_Make Your Move_

**But Don't Stop**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Summary:** Another game of Shogi, another date gone wrong, and another make-up.

**Chapter Pairing(s):** Neji x Shikamaru, would-be Naruto x Hinata, if Naruto weren't an oblivious idiot.

**Chapter Rating:** Strong T for adult themes.

**Author's Notes:** Rrgh, well, looks like the HIATUS didn't last long. I don't know what it is with me, but HIATUS always sets me into autopilot, and my autopilot says "Write! Write! Write!"

So, lucky you, because now there will be one more update before I disappear for god-knows-how-long.

Wish me luck- band camp starts tomorrow.

**Disclaimer:** Mm, have you ever seen Neji and Shikamaru holding hands and kissing on the show? Then no, I don't own.

* * *

_chapter seven_

* * *

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at the shy girl standing in front of him, Neji hovering behind her right shoulder, glaring, Naruto behind her left, grinning maniacally.

"You sure you're ready to take me on again?" he asked, a bemused smile pulling at his lips. Hinata blushed, but nodded furiously.

"She's gunna whoop you for real this time!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down, "So you better watch out, tebayo!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Mendokusee... fine. Let's get this over with." He glanced at Hinata. "Where's your board?"

"O-oh," she stammered, "I, uh, I th-thought we could use y-yours, th-this time."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Alright, but it's back at my place."

And so the party trekked to his place, settling into his room, Shikamaru and Hinata taking their seats at the Shogi board at the back. Naruto stood behind Hinata, causing her to blush, while Neji opted to occupy Shikamaru's desk chair a good distance away. Shikamaru glanced at the Hyuuga.

It had been a full week since they had spoken. A full week since the date incident. Of course, three of those seven grueling days Neji had been away on a mission, two of which Shikamaru had also been occupied with his own mission, but a week of silence, nonetheless. Shikamaru wondered why Neji had come, hoping for the best as he turned back to Hinata.

"Would you like to go first?" he asked.

"A-actually," she said, "I usually play as b-black, so, um..."

"Then I'll go first," Shikamaru sighed, turning the board so the black pieces faced Hinata. His eyes flicked from Hinata to Naruto, who was leaning over her shoulder, causing her blush to deepen. He vaguely wondered if Hinata was going to pass out.

He picked up a piece and set it down with a clack. Hinata thought for a moment, then countered. The sounds of the pieces clacking filled the room. It didn't take long for Naruto to grow bored with watching them. He traipsed over to Neji and began pestering the older Hyuuga. Shikamaru watched as Hinata's eyes constantly traveled to the blonde, sometimes forgetting about the game long enough that he had to clear his throat to regain her attention.

"S-sorry!" she would squeak every time that happened, returning to the game and making a harried move in her embarrassment.

Clack, clack, clack. The game continued for another half-an-hour when Neji and Naruto were drawn out of their petty argument by Hinata's soft voice exclaiming.

"O-oh!" she brought her quivering fingers up to touch her lip, "I-I've... won?"

"Yata!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air. Shikamaru leaned back on his hands, smirking to himself. He rolled his head to look at Neji, who was looking back at him with a mildly surprised face. Neji shook his head and stared out the window, a small smile on his lips.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked, drawing both boys' attention to her. Naruto had his arms around her in a tight bear hug.

"I knew you could do it, Hinata-chan!" he was shouting, not noticing her tomato-red face as he spun her. Luckily, he put her down before she passed out. Neji and Shikamaru watched with concern as she swayed dangerously. Naruto remained oblivious.

"Th-thank... you..." she whispered, "N-Naruto-kun..."

"Yata!" Naruto whooped again, bouncing around the room. He got up in Shikamaru's face. "Take that!"

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mendokusee..."

"Ne, ne!" Naruto exclaimed, grasping Hinata's hand, "This calls for celebration! How about I take you out to ramen? My treat!"

"R-really?" Hinata stammered, blushing all over again. Naruto nodded.

"Yup! I still have a few of my free vouchers! I was saving them just for this kind of occasion!"

"Okay," Hinata smiled, and before she could say anything else, or Neji could protest, Naruto had grabbed her hand and drug her out of the room, screaming about ramen and celebrations. Neji's eyebrow twitched.

"Does that mean... Hinata-sama is now on a date with... Naruto?" he ground out. Shikamaru sighed.

"Kind of," he mused with a shrug. Neji groaned. Shikamaru chuckled to himself and busied himself with rearranging his board, waiting for Neji to get up and leave. He was surprised when Neji spoke again.

"Thankyou," he said.

"For what?" Shikamaru frowned.

"You know what," Neji locked eyes with Shikamaru, who looked away. "For letting Hinata win."

"Oh, that?" Shikamaru waved it away, "I only did that because it was getting troublesome, and I don't see anything wrong with her hooking up with Naruto. He's not that bad a guy, you know."

Neji nodded, getting up and settling next to Shikamaru.

"That was very nice of you," he sighed, snuggling closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were mad at me," he said casually, putting back the last piece. Neji pulled a frown, shifting against Shikamaru.

"I was," he stated coldly, "But I did overreact a bit. Do you want me to apologize?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, you had every right."

Neji blinked and Shikamaru settled back on his hands again. They stared out the window that way for a long time.

_**- - -**_

_I c-can't believe Naruto-kun is holding m-my hand!_ Hinata was thinking as Naruto drug through town to Ichiraku's, a long ways from Shikamaru's place. She knew she was blushing terribly and wished she had hair long enough to veil her face at embarrassing moments like this. She resolved to let her hair grow out just as Naruto was saying something.

"S-sorry, Naruto-kun," she stuttered, "C-could you repeat th-that?"

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto said, finally dropping her hand, "I was just saying we're here! What kind of ramen do you want?"

He held aside the cloth flaps dangling from the roof of Ichiraku's for Hinata as she entered, the scents of ramen and tea and sake swirling around her. She began to feel a little woozy as she climbed onto a stool.

"I-I'm not sure," she said, squinting at the menu tacked to the wall, "I don't c-come here often..."

"Really?" Naruto asked, shocked, "No way! Well, I'd suggest the miso ramen! Or the beef, Chouji likes that one. Hmm, but pork is good, too! Aw, it's so hard to choose!"

Hinata blushed and stammered something incoherent, pushing her fingers together. Ayame, covering for her dad for the day, smiled at them from behind the bar, wiping her flour covered hands on a hand towel.

"I got it!" Naruto exclaimed, making Hinata jump in her chair, watching him with wide eyes as he folded his arms and nodded solemly. "We'll get all three kinds and share! That way you can try them all- Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan!"

Hianta was choking on the tea Ayame had given her, face redder than ever.

_N-Naruto-kun... said he wants to share his ramen with me!_ she thought, turning even redder.

"Oi! Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and thumping her on the back, which only worsened her blushing situation, not to mention the choking one as well.

"Naruto, sit down," Ayame ordered sternly with a sweet smile.

"B-b-but!" Naruto said, "She's choking! She needs help... Sakura! Where's Sakura-chan!? She's training to become a medic-nin-"

"Sit!" Ayame repeated, a bit more sternly, and Naruto sat. After a few moments, Hinata's coughing calmed and she sat, staring at the counter, still blushing like crazy. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Na, Hinata-chan," he mumbled, looking depressed, "You really scared me back there..."

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," she whispered.

"So," Ayame prompted, "You wanted miso, beef, and pork ramen?"

Naruto's head snapped up. "Yes!" he laughed, "I almost forgot!"

Ayame served them their ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto grinned, breaking his chopsticks. Hinata whispered the phrase, also snapping hers. Immediately, Naruto began wolfing down the noodles, Hinata watching a bit helplessly, not sure she was brave enough to share with Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, realizing she hadn't been having any, "Try some, it's good!"

"O-oh," Hinata blushed, "Um, okay..."

Tentatively, she took a bite of the noodles from the miso while Naruto helped himself to the pork. By the time everything was finished, Hinata had only tried a few bites of the beef ramen and a little more than a quarter of the miso. Everything else sat in Naruto's bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Pay up, Naruto," Ayame laughed. Naruto grinned and dug through his pockets, producing the vouchers. He handed them to Ayame. She took one look at them and sighed.

"Naruto," she said, "These are expired!"

"Wh-what!?" Naruto nearly shot out of his seat, "Y-y-y-you're kidding me! Aaugh, I don't have any money, my last mission was a failure and I didn't get paid!"

Ayame tapped her foot, folding her arms.

"Eheh," Naruto calmed down a bit, smiling sheepishly. At that moment, Sakura stuck her head in.

"Naruto?" she asked, "I thought that was you I heard screaming. What'd you do this time, eat too much again? I'm not making you antacid medicine again."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to face her. "Could you lend me some money? Pretty please?"

"Naruto!" Sakura sighed frustratedly, "You failed your last mission again, didn't you!?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, and she slugged him over the head.

"No, I'm not lending you any money!" she snarled, "It's your fault for being such a bad ninja!"

"It's not my fault!" Naruto defended himself, holding the goose egg that was forming on his skull, "You see, what happened was-"

Ayame cleared her throat. Naruto turned to her, still holding his head, tears in his eyes.

"C-could I pay later?" he asked shyly. Ayame gave him a blatant _no_ look. "Um..."

"D-don't w-worry, Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured, and he turned to her like he had forgotten she was there, "I-I'll pay."

He broke out into a grin.

"Aw, thankyou, Hinata-chan!" he sniffled, latching onto her in a grateful hug, "I owe you one!"

And with that, he jumped off the bar stool and chased after Sakura-chan, who was already halfway down the street, still fuming, leaving a blushing Hinata behind.

"The money?" Ayame reminded her. Hinata sighed and produced her Naruto-shaped wallet that she had made herself, forlornly plucking out the money and handing it to Ayame.

_**- - -**_

Neji frowned when it suddenly began raining. Shikamaru wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders.

"I guess this means I won't be going home for a while," he said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"That's fine. You can have dinner here, if you don't mind listening to my parents make dirty jokes about us."

Neji flinched. "Um, we'll see. Hopefully it won't be raining by then so I can just go home."

Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah."

They fell into an easy silence until Neji rolled over to straddle Shikamaru's lap. Shikamaru raised a brow as Neji leaned down, grazing his lips against his jaw.

"You know," he breathed, "That _was_ really sweet of you..."

"That again?" Shikamaru groaned. Neji chuckled.

"I think you deserve a reward," he purred into the Nara's ear before giving the earlobe a lick, avoiding the earring because he didn't like the flavor of metal. Beneath him, Shikamaru shivered, letting Neji push him back until he was laid out on the floor.

"What kind of reward?" he asked, trying to look innocent, even though a smirk was working its way across his face, letting his hands settle on Neji's hips. Neji smiled at him with poisoned honey.

"Oh, just this," he answered, leaning down again to place a gentle but insistent kiss on the Nara's lips. Shikamaru moaned, opening his mouth to allow Neji's tongue access. Instead, Neji teased him, tracing the shape of Shikamaru's lips with the tip of his tongue, giving Shikamaru the impression he was going to slip it in only to draw away again. Shikamaru growled softly, letting his hands wander up Neji's torso, feathering across the skin.

Shuddering at the warm sensations which spread from wherever Shikamaru's fingers touched, which was practically everywhere, Neji finally dipped his tongue into Shikamaru's waiting mouth. The Nara let out a sound of appreciation as Neji searched frantically for where he thought he remembered the spots that would make the Nara moan throatily that he had found the last time they were together. Which was also the first time they had been together.

There, and there, and _there_. Shikamaru moaned deeply, slithering his hands up to tangle them in Neji's silken hair. Neji smiled to himself that he did in fact remember, pulling away to kiss across Shikamaru's jaw and down his neck, sucking softly to leave a light hickey. Shikamaru hummed in the back of his throat, massaging Neji's scalp absentmindedly.

Sighing, Neji lay across Shikamaru, entwining his fingers with Shikamaru's hand that wasn't working in his hair. Eventually Shikamaru moved on to massage Neji's neck and finally to rest wrapped around his waist.

"Oi, Neji," he mumbled, nearly asleep.

"Mm?" Neji responded. He felt Shikamaru's chest rise and fall with a particularly heavy breath.

"The rain has stopped."

"Mm." Neji shifted to a more comfortable position, finding that he liked the sense of feeling Shikamaru's muscles move when the shadow nin chuckled.

It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

* * *

**Yay, ohm'geezus, yes, I'm capable of fluff! I wanted the kissing at the end to be a bit hotter, but I didn't know how that could work without them ending up having full-blown smex or to have them fall asleep at the end... ah, well.**

**Poor Hinata. Not only did she have to pay for her date, but she had to walk home in the rain, as well.**

**Er, yeah, sorry about that long scene with Naruto and Hinata's "date". I just, I dunno, I had fun writing it. I luffles poor little Hinata. Stupid Naruto, stupid!**

**Um, so yeah. the HIATUS still stands. Kind of. It's not like... definite or set in stone. If I get random inspiration before next summer I'll write more (There are only three chapters left! Waah!).**

**Um, hope you enjoyed? Sorry, it was a kind of... uneventful... chapter. Heh.**


	9. Chapter 8: Really

_Make Your Move_

**But Don't Stop**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **The one time Neji doesn't notice...

**Chapter Pairing(s):** Neji x Shikamaru

**Chapter Rating: **T for language and mild adult themes.

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Merry super-freakin'-late-Christmas!

I'm so lame.

I really really wanted to get this out on Christmas for you all, but it didn't quite work out that way. There's really no excuse... I've just been totally out of motivation (though not inspiration, oddly) and, well, it's been massacring my stories, as you can see. Pretty much no updates since August.

I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** La di da... don't own.

* * *

_chapter eight_

* * *

The sound of knocking on the front door slowly roused Shikamaru from his sleep, cognizance slowly drifting back to him. Someone downstairs opened the door.

"Good morning, O'kaa-san!" Ino's voice drifted upstairs. Shikamaru groaned, rolling over and shoving his head under the pillow.

"Good mornin'," he heard his mom answer, "He's upstairs, Ino. About time someone woke his lazy ass up."

Before Shikamaru could prepare himself completely, Ino burst into his room, beaming.

"Good morning, Shika-chan!" she sang, picking her way across his room to his desk, dumping the pile of newly polished shuriken on the floor before plopping down with a sigh. "I heard the good news!"

"What good news?" Shikamaru muttered, "The only thing that would be good news to me is you leaving so I can get more sleep!"

"Ugh! Don't be so rude, Shika-chan," Ino scolded, crossing her legs and folding her arms. Shikamaru grunted unresponsively. Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine! I just won't tell you, then."

"Mm... mendo naa..." Shikamaru mumbled into his pillow. Ino glared and got up, storming over to his bed to give him a nice good-morning wallop. Somewhere between the desk and his bed, however, she slipped on an open book and careened with the bookshelf. A number of books and other objects rained down.

"Ow," she screeched, "Shikamaru, you lazy bum! How many times have I told you to clean up your room!?"

"I don't remember," he answered tiredly. Ino howled.

"It's a hazard! Gah, my arm is stuck." She quieted down as she struggled with her arm. A few more books crashed to the ground at her feet, and her arm finally came loose. As she retracted the now-free limb, her fingers brushed across something small and square which had previously been hidden behind the books.

"Oh," she murmured, extracting it. She examined the small black box before a twinkle of enlightenment sparked in her eye. "Shika-chan!" she exclaimed, turned the container over in her hands, "What's this?"

Shikamaru grumbled; "Don't know, don't care. Put it back, Ino."

"No way!" she squealed, "It looks like a jewelry box! What is it? Oh! I know, you're planning on proposing to Neji-kun, aren't you!? Oooh, that's so cute, Shika-chan!"

"What!?" Shikamaru exclaimed, bolting upright. Admittedly, he _had_ been spending plenty and more than was probably acceptable time with Neji, but he was definitely not planning on proposing. Ino waved the box at him, and a its identity dawned on him with a sinking feeling. "That's not- Ino, just put it back. It's nothing, really."

"Oh, don't be silly, Shika-chan!" she laughed, opening it, "I'll bet it's a great ri- oh, god..."

"Just put it away, Ino, please," Shikamaru pleaded. Ino's mouth hung open, the box tumbling from her hands.

"Sh-Shika-chan!" she whispered, "I thought you..."

"So what if I didn't get rid of them? It's not like they're important, or anyth-"

"Shika-chan!" she cried, looking up at the bookshelf. A jaded expression claiming her face, she began tearing books and keepsakes from the wall. "And this! And this, and these, and- Oh, for the first's sake, Shikamaru! You still have _everything_ he gave you!"

"And so what if I do!?" Shikamaru roared, "That's my business, whether or not I throw my stuff away!"

"Shikamaru!" Ino said exasperatedly, turning to him, hands on her hips. "It's no wonder you're not over him! How could you with all _this_!?" She tore down an entire row of books, revealing a row of photo-booth pictures of Shikamaru and Kiba taped to the back. Shikamaru seethed.

"Get out, Ino!" he shouted, "Just- get out! Out!"

"Fine!" Ino huffed, storming through the mess. She stopped at the door and turned to him; "You're _never_ going to get over him if you keep holding on to these kinds of things, Shikamaru!"

The door slammed and Shikamaru listened to her stomping down the stairs and out the front door. He gave a cry of frustration, sinking his face into his hands to avoid having to stare at the recently revealed photos of him and Kiba.

_**- - -**_

Shikamaru sighed for the millionth time that day since the incident with Ino that morning. Putting aside the red pen he had been attempting to grade with, he got up and wandered his way out of the building, winding up in the small courtyard out back where the children were allowed to play and practice during lunch.

He found his way to the lone swing and sat down, head finding his hands for the thousandth time that day.

"There you are, Shikamaru-kun!" Neji's tired voice caught his attention. He looked up to see the man making his way over. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you all right?"

He kneeled next to the swing, cupping Shikamaru's cheek until they locked eyes. Shikamaru shrugged and offered a wan smile.

"Yeah, Neji," he said, "I'm all right. Sorry I made you worry."

"What happened?" Neji asked, concerned. Shikamaru stood and stretched, yawning.

"Just... Ino came over this morning and yelled at me," he admitted, slumping. "It was... a bit too intense for that early in the morning."

"Ah," Neji's eyes crinkled slightly with a smile. "I see. What was she yelling about?"

"How my room is a wreck," Shikamaru informed half-truthfully, "Says it's a hazard; ironically, she ended up making an even bigger mess of it in her anger."

Neji chuckled. "Women-

"Troublesome," they said in unison.

Neji chuckled and Shikamaru remembered that he and Kiba had never said anything in unison. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Silence settled as they began walking. He was almost used to Neji walking him home from work.

Without warning, Neji took his hand. Shikamaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye; the Hyuuga was smiling faintly and looking up at the clouds, as though he had done nothing incriminating at all. Shikamaru exhaled lightly, realizing, for the first time, that Kiba had always been happy to cling to his arm greedily, but never to just casually hold his hand.

They arrived at Shikamaru's house and Neji let them in. Neither of Shikamaru's parents were home- Shikato was away on a quick mission and Yoshino was visiting a friend at the moment. Almost as soon as the door was closed, Neji pulled Shikamaru close to him, until their noses were almost touching, and everything else fitted together nicely.

Shikamaru reflected that nothing had ever fitted together nicely with Kiba, and almost nothing had ever been romantic, as this was quickly becoming, as Neji began showering Shikamaru's cheeks with soft kisses.

"I love you," Neji whispered. Shikamaru tried to look away but Neji caught his gaze, and he found himself frozen.

Kiba always said, _I want you_, or _I need you_, and sometimes _Take me now, Sh'kamaru!_ But never _I love you_. Words dried up in Shikamaru's mouth; when Neji finally acquiesced to the fact that Shikamaru wasn't going to be able to answer him, his lips found Shikamaru's, sparing the boy from an answer.

The kiss was deeper, far more passionate than anything Shikamaru could remember sharing with Kiba, and it made his knees weak. Blushing madly for acting like such a girl, he tried to break away to catch his breath, but Neji wouldn't have it, and supported his wobbling knees.

"It's alright," he breathed, lips still pressed to Shikamaru's, "I don't care if you're room is a mess." Belatedly realizing that Neji had been leading them up the stairs, Shikamaru began to panic. He hadn't bothered to clean up the mess- hadn't bothered to refill the shelves to hide the evidence of his pining.

He shoved Neji up against a wall; "Let's try... a new setting..."

He chuckled, and Shikamaru could feel Neji's chest vibrating against his own with the sound. It felt different than whenever Kiba had laughed during sex. Or pre-sex, or whatever the hell this was becoming-

Neji kissed him softly, but with more feeling that Shikamaru thought he'd ever felt.

"Now, but then what will we do if Yoshino-san comes home in the middle of it?" he chided with a smile. Shikamaru wrinkled his nose.

"Don't know, don't care," he stated, thinking about how much worse it would have been for Neji to see the photo-booth pictures taped to his bookshelf. "Throw a picture at her?" he suggested, gesturing to the many frames clinging to the wall. Neji gave him a _now, that's not nice_ look.

"I have to be home soon, anyways," he sighed, placing his hands on Shikamaru's hips. Shikamaru moved so Neji was no longer pinned to the wall. Neji straightened out his clothes, giving Shikamaru a peck on the cheek before heading down the stairs. Shikamaru followed him.

"I'll see you, then?" Shikamaru inquired timidly, afraid that maybe Neji had realized that he'd been thinking about Kiba again, or that perhaps Neji's clairvoyance was so good as to know the true reason Shikamaru didn't want him in his room, or perhaps-

"Of course," Neji replied, cupping the back of Shikamaru's neck and leaning in to kiss him, but stopped just short. The hesitation lasted only a brief moment, but a moment long enough for Shikamaru to steel himself for the vehement his of _when you're not thinking about the Inuzuka_, but it didn't come. Instead, Neji whispered, "I love you," and pulled away sans-kiss.

Shikamaru watched Neji's retreating back, stomach twisting itself in knots of guilt.

He closed the door before Neji disappeared from sight.

_**- - -**_

Two weeks.

The sink had stood; empty, for two whole weeks.

It was empty at the moment, too.

Shikamaru sat on the closed toilet, knees curled to his chest, bathroom door locked, staring at a wall. Feeling tired and dirty and oh-so-guilty, he heaved the second-millionth sigh for that day. Neji loved him. Neji fucking _love him_, and he had thought about Kiba.

It felt awful; at least the other times Neji had known and reprimanded him for it. At least Neji had known, had seen through the weak lies and thin masks.

But this time, Neji had been fooled, and Shikamaru hadn't even been trying to hide his thoughts. Just how the hell did that all add up?

Shikamaru growled, one hand pressing his eyes until he saw technicolor splotches dancing, the other groping across the counter for the water faucet.

Downstairs, Nara Shikato came home, greeting his wife and querying about Shikamaru.

"Oh, he's just taking a bath," Yoshino answered, "Help me dry dishes."

* * *

**Eep... gosh, I feel so awful. My writing quality has gone waaay down since last summer. I guess it's because I haven't been doing much writing **_**or**_** reading... geez. Sorry this was such a sucky installment.**

**Either way, um, I still love you? Kisses and hugs and hope for a happy new year?**


End file.
